Crime Scene Miami: Dragons and Soldiers and more!
by lmq91le
Summary: A assassin is thrilling Miami. Will Jake and his friends work together with the CSI again? And will Trixie be able to keep the secret after she was a witness of this unbelivable crime?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place in season 8 of CSI: Miami...

Chapter 1

The sun was shining and the atmosphere was great in the bar in the north of Miami Beach. The people had a great view above the beach and the Atlantic Ocean. Even a band start to play. In the bar... Trixie Carter sat with her parents. She was happy to see her father again since his last visit 4 months ago. She was happy to see him. And happy about the vacation they made here before she has to go to school again in two weeks.

One month after the events in Las Vegas all of them calmed down. There where so many things she was happy about. That her father was here, that Spud finally banned Stacey out of his life and so far... That they visited this bar was not a random. A friend of her father invite them and several other members of thier unit to this place because he had a surprise.

"Did he told you what it is?" Trixie's mother asked her husband.

"No... but I think I know what it is. Do you see the woman next to him?" Colonel Hank Carter said and point on a tall woman with red hairs who sat next to a man who weared the same uniform like Trixie's father.

"Yes! Oh... Does he want to ask her the question today?" his wife asked.

"Maybe! But I don't know!" he said and drunk his cocktail.

Trixie meanwhile looked around. From thier table she could see the beach, the South Point Walkway and Fischer Island. She was satisfied because that was one of the best holidays she ever had. The band played and got very much applause before Colonel Johnson, the man who invite them, stood up and got the microphone.

"Hello,... I'm very happy to stand here because there is something I want to say." the colonel said with a smile and turned to the woman which escorted him. "Helen... I want to say that you are the best what could ever happen to me. I love you!" when he said this his girlfriend was touched and start to cry a little bit. "And because I want to spend the rest of my live with you... I want to aks you... In front of all this people: Do you want to marry me?"

All people turned to the woman who stand up and yelled happily: "YES! I DO!"

All people start to applaud. Trixie's mother also had to start to cry. Trixie was happy for them. Colonel Johnson winked to the band which start to play thier song when he put out a ring of his pocket and put it on his fiancee's hand. She was happy. So happy that she had to cry endlessly. That was the best moment in her life...

In that moment they kissed, a loud bang filled the air and blood sprinkled out of the Colonel's shoulder. Helen start to scream. A second bang hit a table directly next to her. Glass break, waitors let plates fall and the people got in panic. In fear Hank Carter pushed his wife and his daughter to the ground and under the table when two more shoots hit a class-wall and the leg of a waitress. The fifth shoot finally hit Hank's shoulder.

Trixie screamed when she saw her father collapsing. Like in slow-motion the people ran away. Several people fall down so that others trampeled about them. Broken dish, drinks and food flew threw the air. Trixie just stared on her father who layed hardly injured in front of her, next to his dead friend...

When the police arrived, they just found 6 injured people and one death. And of course many shocked people. Trixie and her mother cried when thier senseless father and husband was carried into a ambulance-car. Her mother hold her in her arms and tried to calm down. But she couldn't.

Just a few moments later, Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne stand next to the victim which looked terrible. A big wound from a bullet covered his left shoulder. The bullet hit heart and stomach and came out of the right hip.

"The vitnesses said they heared 6 or 7 shoots. One hit our victim, two hit a family-father and a waitress, the rest hit the interiour. 4 people where injuried during the panic." Calleigh told.

"Did anyone saw the archer?" Horatio asked when he looked on the big blood stain.

"No! Of course! All happend very fast!" Calleigh said before she saw that Trixie was staring on them. "This girl... she is the daughter of the injured colonel. She saw everything!"

"I talk with her! Where is the victim's fiancee?" Horatio asked.

"She have to be somewhere!" Calleigh said and looked around.

Horatio meanwhile walked to Trixie and her mother who where still in shock.

"Ma'am... my name is Horatio Caine! Miami Dade Police. Your husband is in good hands. They bring him to the..."

"How did that happend?" Trixie's mother asked. "How could that happen?"

"Ma'am... we don't know it yet. But I promise you that we will find thatone who did that." Horatio said and looked on Trixie. "I promise it!"

Trixie looked on the man. He knowed who he was. But in one thing she was pretty sure... she and her friends will try to find this guy too. Horatio meanwhile walked to Ryan and Jesse who just arrived.

"Gentleman... that was a assassination! We have to find this guy... before something like that happens again." Horatio said when he put on his sunglasses.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**Please review. This is my second CSI/American Dragon crossover. This time in Miami. Because that is just the beginning this chapter is much shorter than the others. Please tell me your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The whole area around the bar was sealed off. People stood behind the yellow barrier and looked how two coroners lift the dead colonel into a black-van. Trixie stood between the crime-scene and the barrier and had no clue where she should go now. Still in shock she tried to realize what happend. Her father was hardly injured... a friend of him dead... and many people injured. Who did that and why? Was her father the target? Or she?

Ryan and Jesse meanwhile walked threw the bar. In panic the people threw down thier dish and the interiour so that the whole place looked like after a tornado. It smelled like alcohol and blood.

"When I see this, the people had to be really afraid!" Ryan said.

"The witnesses said that the victim asked his fiancee to marry him just seconds before the shoot... what for a... wait what is that?" Jesse said before they arrived the door to the kitchen. A little blood puddle was under the door.

Carefulle Jesse opened the door to see a bloody hand. He totally opened the door to see a second dead man. Both where shocked. The second man was a tall blonde man with a shoot wound in his stomach. Blood covered his clouthes and the floor...

"Oh my gosh... victim number two!" Ryan said.

"Yes, but how he land here!"

Trixie meanwhile looked around. She felt terrible. In that moment she realized that her shirt was full of blood sprinkles. She sat down on a broken chair and hold her head. Than she slowly pulled out her mobile from her pocket...

In New York...

Jake Long sat with his grandfather in his living-room and made dragon-training. After the exterminator sprayed enough poison in the shop to kill the whole neigbourhood they couldn't use it further for days. So they pushed away the furniture in the living-room and trainied in the middle. Spud layed on the couch and read a book...

"Gramps... is something wrong?" Jake asked his grandfather.

"Hem... Sorry, young dragon... but seeing your friend reading a book is confusing me!" his grandfather said and Spud looked up.

"Hey, this is really interesting! That is the book of this Dr. Langston. This CSI from Las Vegas..." Spud said. "That was so exciting there!"

"Oh... I can imagine!" Jake said and remembered an article about Spud in the Magical-Week-Magazine which was published a few days after the events in Las Vegas. In the article they told how Spud solved a case without investigating the evidence and by just looking around. They also wrote that Spud would be a great CSI if he would do this later.

Jake was tired and his grandfather decide to stop for today. When they tidied up the living-room Jake walked to the kitchen where his father talked on the phone with someone.

"Yes... yes... we would be very happy to see you again Nick!" Jonathan said. "Okay... It was nice to hear from you... Okay, Bye!"

Jonathan placed the phone back on the reciever and turned to Jake.

"Nick Stokes will visit us! You remember him? He was the guy who had to change with your friend..."

"Yes, I remember!" Jake said when he pulled out a bottle of lemonade from the refrigerator. "Dad, are you sure that he doesn't remember anything?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure!" his father said before the phone rang again. Jonathan stood up to pick up the call. "Long... Hello?"

Jake could hear a female scream from the phone. He turned to his father who tried to calm down the caller.

"Yes, calm down... calm down... who is there? Trixie?"

"It's Trixie? Give me the phone!" Jake said and pulled the phone out of his fathers hand. "Trixie?"

"JAKE!" Trixie screamed.

"Hey, hey... calm dowm! What happend?" Jake asked afraid.

"Something terrible!" she said and told what happend...

Jake was horrified when he heared what Trixie told him about the shoots and the dead of her father's comrade. When she talked Jake tried to imagine what happend. Now he was also very shocked.

"Trixie, Trixie... please listen! Calm down! Your father will survive that! We are on the way! Where are you?" Trixie told him the adress of her hotel and Jake wrote it on a note. "Okay, we will need a few hours but we will come! And please, Calm down!"

When Jake hang off his father looked confused on him. "What happend? he asked when the others also entered the room.

"Trixie saw how a comrade of her father was killed by a assassin!" Jake said and everyone was shocked. "Her father and several other people are hardly injured! She thinks that she was the target!"

"Why she think that?" his grandfather asked.

"Hello... Gramps... she is going on missions with us. Everyone in the magical-world knows her and Spud as the 'good-humans'! She is in shock! We have to go there!" Jake explained.

"Do you mean we make CSI-work again?" Spud asked satisfied.

"Yes! I think!" Jake said before everyone start to prepare for the yourney.

In Miami, Trixie just put her mobile back into her pocket before someone tipped on her shoulder. In fear she turned to see that Horatio Caine stood behind her. She was relieved for a short moment. But than she realized that she had to talk about that what she saw.

"Hello, Trixie... right?"

She agreed. "Mr... Wayne... was that right?"

"Caine!" Horatio said. "But that's not important now! Listen, I'm sorry that you had to see this! And I'm sorry that your father is in hospital now... but it's very important that you tell me everything. That makes the investigation easier!"

"Well..." Trixie said and remembered...

_We where all happy. We sat there, had fun... than we applaud for the colonel and his fiancee. Than this loud bang! All was red of blood. My father pushed me down under the table before... the fourth shoot hit his shoulder. All was like in time elapse... the running people... the falling dish..._

"...Sorry, I can't talk about that!" Trixie said shocked and put her hands on her face to cry. "Please... find this guy... OR I WILL!" she said mad.

"Calm down, young girl! The officer will escort you to the hospital. But we need your clouthes... they are evidences!" Horatio said.

"Why?" Trixie asked mad before she remembered that her whole shirt and parts of her trousers where full with her fathers and the colonels blood. "Oh, sorry... I'm just!"

"It's okay!" Horatio said before he saw Ryan winking. "Please, excuse me!" he said to Trixie before he walked to Ryan who still investigated the area around the second victim.

"We just know that he must died in this little chamber!" Ryan said and pointed on the walls. "We found a bullet, 9mm in the wall over the victim... all is couvered with blood sprinkles.

_The victim, entered the chamber. Maybe to get something. He turns and the killer shoots into his chest. The bullet comes out on his back and lands in the wall. The victim falls to the ground and is immediately dead. The killer closes the door like nothing happend._

"Maybe the shoots in the bar where just a diversion. The killer could kill him during the people in the bar heared many shoots..." Jesse said. "But that's just one opportunity. After the autopsy we know more."

Horatio turned to Ryan. "Do you know where the fiancee of the dead colonel is?"

"No! The witnesses said that they saw her running away. A tall atractive woman with long red hairs." Ryan said and walked with Horatio to the other crime-scene where Calleigh still investigated the place. On the way they saw some blood drops on a stair to the beach. "They are new! From a guest maybe?"

Ryan and Horatio walked down the stair and followed the blood drops. It looked like a injured person was running away from the crime-scene. They followed the blood to a group of bushes. There they made a shocking found... the fiancee! Dead! Helen, the fiancee of the dead colonel sat dead on a tree in a pool of blood. On her right arm was a big wound. And on her left leg was a injury from a graze.

"We found the missing fiancee!" Ryan said sad and start to investigate the area around the third victim.

Horatio looked back to the bar which was around 200 feets away. _After the shoots the woman is in panic. She is injured and rans away. Because her hearth is punching harder and she is hardly injured she losts blood. Many blood. When she arrives her she hide but that she loses much more blood and gets a shock and dies._

"That means we have three victims!" Horatio said. "Two killed in the bar and one from another guy in a storage room."

In that moment Ryan saw that she had nothing with her. "No purse, no wallet... the purse is maybe laying in the bar. If the shoots in the bar where not a diversion, there have to be a conection between the three victims. Well we know that she was the girlfriend of the colonel and his fiancee, for just 10 seconds but they had a relationship. Now we have to find out who the other guy is."

Horatio walked back where the coroners carried away both dead bodies. Horatio talked to them and told them about the third victim in the bushes. Than he told Calleigh what he saw.

"That means she can't tell us her point of view! That's so sad. Why should someone kill a couple? A jealous ex-partner maybe?" she said.

"Maybe!" Horatio said and looked around. Finally he saw a abadoned purse under the table where the third victim sat. "Let's look who she is!" he sat and took the purse and look inside where he found a wallet: "Helen Garrison, 29, she is living in Pembroke Pines , all inside, credit-card, drivers-licence, money... and a member-card: The Dade Friendly Helper Club!"

"The Dade Friendly Helper Club? They where in TV several days ago... they organized a little hosptial for homeless people." Calleigh said. "That is a very good organisation!"

"Yes... maybe they have something for us!" Horatio said and left the crime-scene.

Trixie meanwhile, drove with her mother in a police-car threw the streets. When they arrived the police-station she got a strange feeling... like something will happen. Something more terrible.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Trixie felt like someone tortured her when she entered the Miami Dade Police Department to left her clouthes there. When she looked around and saw all the glass-walls she remembered the breaking glasses on the table in the bar...

Jake and the others meanwhile, left the house with several heavy suitcases. Jonathan opened the trunk of his old combi and helped them to load them inside.

"Oh, my gosh... what is inside this things? Stones?" he asked.

"Just the most important things!" his father-in-law said. "Oh and thank you for driving us to the airport! Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm very honored that you invite me to your next murder investigation! But since the happenings in Las Vegas are crimes... not very good for me! And I don't want to change with the dog again!" Jonathan said and made FuDog mad.

"Hey, what's so bad in change with me?" FuDog said and stood up so that his fur slipped down.

"Just look into a mirror and you will find the answer!" Jonathan said when he start the motor and drove with them to the airport. "Nick will arrive this weekend! And I would be very happy to spend a little bit 'normal' time with my old room-mate. In Las Vegas that was... nothing!"

Jonathan still had nightmares from the events in Las Vegas 6 weeks ago. The time in prison before he could change with FuDog... the interrigations. And the time after... But he had luck and found a new... much better job two weeks ago. Better worktimes, a friendly boss, friendly colleagues, free weekends and 12$ more per week...

"Okay, dad... This question is serious... Do you have a friend who is a CSI in Miami?" Jake asked and his father knowed what Jake meaned.

"Do you want to change with one of this guys again?" his father asked shocked.

"No... daughter's husband... that was just a question!" Lao Shi said.

"No! I know nobody there... but I saw a documentary above the local CSI! The boss of them is a man called Horatio Caine! He is one of the best!" Jonathan remembered.

"Horatio Caine!" Spud repeat and wrote the name on a note before he pulled out his laptop of the bag next to him and start to search the Internet. "Yes,... here is it... Horatio Caine... boss of the Miami Crime Lab..." Spud said before he read further. "Wow... this guy is really one of the best!"

"Try to find out the adress of this crime-lab... Trixie will be there maybe?" Jake said.

Trixie meanwhile was on the way to the hospital now. After she changed her bloody clouthes with cleans the and her mother sat still crying in the police-car and stopped in front of the hospital. The officer escorted them to her fathers room where he layed senseless in his bed. Both screamed when they saw him and ran into the room. Hank Carter looked terrible... The big wound on his shoulder was now couvered with a towel. A nurse was standing behind him and changed the bandage around his arm.

"They have to operate right?" Trixie asked in fear. The nurse agreed. "The bullet is in his body, right? Put it out... if the bullet hit the bone he could get a peroistitis..."

The nurse was surprised: "Do you know something about medicine?"

"Yes... I want to become a doctor one day!" she said and looked on her father again. "Why he is senseless?"

"The operation starts in five minutes! They are on they way... you have to go and wait now!" the nurse said.

Trixie's mother screamed when the nurse pushed her out of her husbands room before the team arrived to take her husband to the operation room. Trixie cryed when she saw it...

In the bar where everything happend, Horatio walked to the owner of the bar...

"Mr. Rodriguez?" he said and the tall latino man agreed.

"Mr... Before you ask... I haven't any problems... nobody threats me... and my only enemy is already in prison." the man said.

Horatio escorted the man to the dead body of the second victim: "Mr. Rodriguez... is that one of your employees?"

The bar owner looked on the face of the dead man. "No! I have never seen him before!"

"Okay, you have to know that we..."

"Wait, what do you mean? They guy who shoot wasn't here I mean, it came from there!" Rodriguez said and pointed on the sky. "The bang came from there!"

Horatio was confused. There where just clouds. No buildings, no trees... just the sky above the ocean.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked.

"Yes!"

With that statement, this investigation will become very difficult.

In New York, Jonathan parked his car on a parking-lot near the terminal. When all left the car Lao Shi turned to his son in law.

"When will your CSI friend arrive?" he asked.

"In a few hours?" Jonathan said.

"Okay,...When he is in your house, keep him away from the kitchen, there I have some of our potions. And when you are there try to find out that he remember something. If he remembers a little bit... call me imediately. Our plane starts in 20 minutes we have to hurry." Lao Shi said and they all entered the building.

Just minutes later they where in the plane and talked.

"Gramps, Trixie was in shock when I talked with her." Jake told. "What if she was really the target?"

"Than we have a problem! If this was a magical-crime, the person who did that is able to act in both worlds. First we have to find out what's going on. Was she the target or not? Was her father the target?" Lao Shi said.

When the plane left the area of New York City, Spud switched on his laptop and start to work on something. Jake looked on the screen and was surprised.

"You learn how to investigate crime-scenes?" Jake asked.

"Yes, If I have to do it again I want to know this time what I do. I mean... the fact that I solved this case in Las Vegas was just a random... and now Stacey's uncle and her aunt are in prison. She is now the most hated person in school... and I finally accept that she is not the right girl for me!" Spud said.

"Yes, we are all happy about that!" Jake said.

Spud searched the internet for CSI-Fansites or some kinds of forums. The flight was quiet...

In the hospital in Miami, Trixie stared out of the window. She looked over the buildings and the hotels to the beach. There it happend... will it happens again? she asked herself before a woman arrived them and hugged her mother.

Alexx Woods arrived and tried to encourage her. Alexx Woods knowed Trixie's mom for years now. Trixie's mom visited a medical course for pilots. There she met Alexx and they stayed in touch.

"I'm so sorry... but one of the best chirouges of the nation is acting." she said.

"Thank you Alexx... I'm so sorry that we meet again in this situ..." Trixie's mom began but couldn't finish, she break out in tears again. "Aww... how could that happen?"

"Shh..." Alexx said and hugged her again. "I know the man who is investigating. He is one of the best. I worked with him for years."

When Alexx tried to calm down her she could see Trixie standing on the window.

"Your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes... she saw everything! She wants to become a doctor one day..." Mrs. Carter said and smiled to Alexx. "I can't imagine how she feels now..."

Trixie didn't hear what the both woman said. She still stared out of the window and was speechless.

Horatio was with Frank Tripp on the way to the Dade Friendly Helpers Club. The organization where Helen Garrison was a member. In front of the big building they saw that there was a party for children. Surprised they walked to a small woman with long blonde hairs who prepared ballons.

"Hello! May I help you?" she asked friendly.

"Yes, do you know a woman called Helen Garrison?" Horatio asked.

"Helen?" she asked. "Yes, of course... she is one of the bosses here... but today is her free day. Her boyfriend is in town. If you want to talk with her..."

"Ma'am! We have a sad message for you! Helen... is dead! She was killed two hours ago..." Horatio said and shocked the woman. "May we talk with you! We don't want to discuss that in front of the children."

The woman agreed still in shock and escorted them inside the building and into a conference room.

"Who are you?" Frank asked.

"Gordana Matic´! I'm working here as a volunteer. Oh my gosh, who did that?" she asked horrified.

"That we try to find out! Ms. Matif... or Matish... sorry what was the name?"

"Matic´! I'm Bosnian, nobody can tell my name right the first time... Please... tell me what happend? Helen was an angel... everyone loved her. I can't imagine that someone would do anything bad to her." Gordana told.

"Ms. Matic´ who was Helen Garrison?" Horatio said.

"She worked here since she was a teenager. She was everytime friendly, everytime happy... I know her for years. I came to America in 1994. I fled from the war. I met her here, she was 14 at that time and she teached me English. She began working here totally after collage. She organized the kids-party here. That's a party for children who have been abused by thier parents." she told. "Wait... maybe..."

"What maybe?" Frank asked.

"Several days ago, she safed 5 chilred who have been abused by thier foster father." she told. "She called the police. He was arrested. A sadist and incredible violent man! He screamed that he would kill her for that. He said that nobody ever could stop him and he would be free fast. The chilren had the worst time of thier life. He abused them just for fun. He is able to do that! I'm pretty sure."

"He is custody, right?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that he have to do something with that. This old asshole is unpredictable? I'm worried about his cell mates." she said.

"Okay, we will check that!" Frank said.

The woman was sad: "I have no clue how I can explain that to her brother or her boyfriend?"

"She has a brother?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, he is also working here! But just as a volunteer. He is working in a bar near the beach." she told.

"In a bar! Do you have a photo of him?" Horatio asked.

"Helen has one on her desk. He donate a kidney to her, because that she has a photo of him directly next to the photo of her boyfriend. A colonel in the army." Gordana told and escorted them to a small, tidy office with many pictures drawn by children on the walls. Gordana took two photos from the desk. "This is her brother and this is her boyfriend!"

Horatio recognized both men. That where the both other victims. "You said that the brother is working in a bar?" Gordana agreed and Horatio handed her the both photos. "Miss... this both men where also killed. It looks like members of this organisation are the target of the assasin."

The woman was shocked again and had to sit down. Horatio meanwhile realized that the bar owner lied on him. He knowed the victim...

_**End of Chapter 3**_

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When Jake and the others land on the Miami International Airport they hurried. Jake tried to call Trixie again but she switched off her phone.

"I can't contact her!" Jake said worried.

"She will be in the hospital now!" Lao Shi said.

In that moment they left the airport in Miami, Nick Stokes arrived in New York and met Jake's father. The both men where happy to see each other again... this time not in interrigation.

"Hi! How was your flight?" Jonathan asked Nick.

"Oh... good!" Nick answered.

They where on the way to the Long's house when Jake, his grandfather and Spud arrived on a hidden place near the airport. There Lao Shi took out his delivery van and placed it on the ground. After a magical spell the toy car growned up to an normal van again.

"Did she told you where it happend?" Lao Shi asked.

"In a bar in South Beach!" Jake answered.

"Did she said where exactly?" his grandfather asked when they entered the van.

"No!" Jake said and took a travel-guide of Miami Beach, his grandfather had in his travel-bag. Jake found the map of South Miami Beach and saw douzens of bars and restaurants. "That will need to long time to search all of them."

"Yes..." Lao Shi said when he looked on the map. After he turned on the motor and start to drive he switched on the radio. "Maybe the news will tell us more..."

Jake switched threw the channels and finally found a news-programme. "...that a third victim was found in the South Pointe Park near the crime-scene. The 29 years old woman died by losing too much blood..."

"South Pointe Park!" Spud realized and took the travel-guide. "That means we still have to look in this area..."

"Yes, I try to call Trixie again!" Jake said but Trixie didn't answered again...

Meanwhile, several miles away from the bar... on the beach hundreds of people relaxed, played, swimmed and enyojed thier holidays. On the water... speed boats, jetskies and paragliders couvered the scene. On a drinks stall a young man served two drinks to an attactive woman in a yellow bikini and start to flirt with her.

"Two Beach-Angels with mango for the angel..." the man said but the woman lift her hand and presented him a ring.

"Sorry... too late!" she said sarcasticall and put the drinks to walk back to her husband.

Just seconds after she left the stall a loud bang filled the air... Behind her the bullet of a gun hit several bottles, a second bullet hit the man's stomach. The woman who just got the drinks was shocked and let the drinks fall before she ran away with all other people...

In the hospital, Trixie walked up and down in the corridor before she decide to left the building to take some fresh air. When she stood on the parking lot she looked around... her first mind was: "Everyone of them could be the assasin!" When she heared an ambulance racing away to the beach... she was sure that something happend.

Horatio and Frank where on the way back to the bar. They had a conection between the three victims. But than Horatio's mobile rang.

"Frank... drive faster... It happend again!" Horatio said and Frank drove faster and switched on the siren.

Jake and the others finally arrived the bar. The police barricated the whole area. All over stood people and several officers taked with witnesses.

"It have to be here!" Lao Shi said and looked around. "There is no chance to enter this place... to much people."

"But we have to see what happend!" Jake said and turned to Spud. "Spud... are you ready?"

Spud was working on the computer. He tried to hack into the system of the CSI to find out in which hospital Trixie's father was laying now. "It's difficult!" he said. "They have one of the safest computer systems I ever saw... I need a directly conection."

"And what do you mean with that?" Lao Shi asked.

"We have to enter thier building and work on one of thier computers." Spud said.

"Aww... great... that means you have to change with someone again." Lao Shi said annoyed. "But I let the mirror in the shop..."

"That means we have to find another way to get informations!" Jake said and saw a woman with a suitcase and some bags with evindences walking to a big car with the CSI symbol on it.

Calleigh placed the evidence she found in the trunk and pullet out a black puppet of a human-body and some laser-pointers. Jesse did the same and together they walked back to the bar. Jake who saw everything got an idea.

"Gramps... this is a magical-van right?"

Lao Shi shaked his head. "No isntead of shrinking it, this van is not magical."

"Aw man!" Jake moaned and looked back to the bar. "Try to find a parking lot not far away from here... I want to try something..."

Horatio meanwhile arrived on the beach where an ambulance was tring to help a hardly injured man. The man who was working in the drinks-stall had a terrible shoot wound but he was alive... at the moment. The both paramedics carried him.

"We bring him to hospital... we have to hurry!" one of them said.

When the ambulance raced away, Horatio looked on the destoryed stall. Drinks couvered the ground. The sand around the stall was wet. Blood couvered the woods... Horatio thaught that it was a miracle that the victim survived.

"One victim..." Horatio said. "And this time we have more witnesses."

Horatio looked around to see the horrified people. A woman with several blood-sprinkles on her top sat on a chair not far away and shaked her head. The woman in the yellow bikini cried in her husbands arms. She got the worst shock...

"Excuse me ma'am..." Horatio said but the woman screamed much more and hide behind her husband.

Her husband hugged her and tried to calm down her. "It's all okay... the man is from the police... calm down... please."

Horatio looked on the couple. The woman was a small, slim woman and the man was a very tall muscular man. When Horatio saw the both people he was a little bit astonished. The man was in comparison with the woman big enough to eat her. The woman was so small and weak that just a little gust was enough to blow her away.

"Ma'am you have to excuse... I know that it was a big shock for you... but your statement is necessary." Horatio said.

The woman turned to him and tried to calm down. "I... I... I ordered two drinks for us... He flirted with me... I showed him my ring and told him... that he has no chance... than this bang... bang... bang... 5 times." the woman stammered and cried again.

Her husband hugged her again and start to talk: "We arrived here yesterday... It's our honeymoon."

"Where are you from?" Horatio asked.

"Pennsylvania!" the man answered. "We ever wanted to visit Miami... and now..."

"Mr. please tell the officer where we can arrive you... If we have more questions."

"Of course..." the man said and Horatio left. When Horatio was away the woman turned to her husband.

"Call this boy... this boy with this powers..." she whispered.

"Okay, when we are alone..." he whispered back.

Horatio met Natalia who just arrived.

"I heared that this is the second attack of this kind." she said. "Nice way to break up my free day..."

"That can wait, Natalia! We have to find this person." Horatio said and looked on the destroyed stall. "First we have to find the conection between all..."

Jake hid behind a palm and looked threw a pair of binoculars. After he flew on the palm he transformed back and hid. Now he could see everything...

"What's going on there?" he heared his grandfather's voice threw a headset. "What do you see?"

Jake explained everything what he could see...

In the bar, Calleigh and Jesse placed the pupets on the crime-scene. Jesse placed them for the both colonels and one for Helen, the fiancee.

"Okay, now it becomes strange..." Calleigh said and turned on the laser-pointer.

The laser-pointer should show the way of the bullet. The shoot came from the sky. There was nothing. No building, no trees... nothing. Just air!

"Are the other people sure that the victims stood here?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, all people said that they where pretty sure that the victims stood here and hugged." Calleigh said. "But the bullet hit them from up...?" Calleigh said.

"If the shoot came from the sky... what is possible?" Jesse said. "A plane... a helicopter..."

"That we have to find out!" she said before her mobile rang.

When they talked Jake said everything into the headset. "They are just talking now. It's looks like the people where shoot from the sky..."

"From the sky?" Lao Shi asked shocked. "That means it could be someone who is able to fly... come back, Spud found out in which hospital Trixie's father is..."

Horatio and Natalia meanwhile stood next to the drink's stall. Horatio put back his mobile and turned to Natalia.

"I called Calleigh and told her what happend." he said. "We have to invesigate really everything..."

When Horatio said this Natalia found a small note... a donation reciept from the Dade Friendly Helpers Club!

"The Dade Friendly Helpers Club... they are involved again!" Horatio said. "I think we should talk with this people again..."

In that moment Frank arrived. "Horatio... the bar owner is on the way to interrigation now..."

"Thank you but first I have to talk with someone again..."

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

In New York, Nick Stokes sat in the Long's living room and waited for Jonathan who got some drinks from the kitchen. In the kitchen was an unbelivable mess because his father-in-law was storing here all potions from the shop as long as they couldn't use it. Jonathan finally found a bottle with lemonade and two clean glasses and walked back to Nick.

"Nice interiour, where you found this early 90s style?" his guest asked.

"Ehm... in the early 90s!" Jonathan said and looked around.

The both men sat down on the couch and start to talk.

"Did you recovered from the time in prison?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I think. I'm just happy that it is in no file! I found a good new job. Better work-conditions, more money... and friendly colleagues. But well in the last eight weeks nothing more serious happend..." Jonathan told and wanted to drink something but when he smelled on the drink he realized that something was wrong.

Nick already drunk: "Uhgg... that tastes strange!"

In fear Jonathan took the bottle and smelled on the rest...

"Oh, my gosh..." he had to said loud.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"Oh... oh nothing... nothing... I think... the lemonade is just... too old." Jonathan said and took away the glass from Nick. "I get fresh... wait a moment!"

In the kitchen, Jonathan placed the bottle on the table and looked around between all the potions. One day, his father-in-law explained him how to handle when he thinks that someone gave him a potion. Finally he found a bunch of big paper cards. He took one and dropped the lemonade Nick drunk, on several little fields on the card. A test to find out which potions are in the liquid. He would have to wait around one hour... but he was sure that he will feel better after it... or will have more trouble.

In Miami meanwhile, Lao Shi felt cold when he parked the van in front of the hospital.

"Gramps, something wrong?" Jake asked.

"Aww... I have this strange feeling that your father made something wrong! Well... I'm looking for Trixie. When her mother sees you she will become suspicous. Wait here!" the old man said and left the van to walk to the hospital.

In the van, Jake turned on the radio so that it wasn't so quite inside. What they heared in the news was horrible:

"...that the assasin who attacked a bar near the South Pointe Park now attacked a drinks-stall on the beach..."

"It happend a second time?" Spud asked shocked.

"...it happend a second time!" the voice in the radio answered. "Will it happen a third time? The police and the CSI are investigating..."

Jake was shocked and took the map from the travel-guide again. Both places where bars or had to do with drinks... both where on the beach and near the water. Jake wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"What if it's something with the drinks?" Spud realized.

On the second crime-scene, Natalia took a photo of the bloody top of the witness. The young woman was quiet. She handed Natalia the top and took another one from her bag.

"I just arrived and I was thirsty!" she remembered. "Than this loud bags. And he layed there! I tried to help him, I'm nurse!"

"Yes, he survived because you act immediately. You maybe safed his life!" Natalia said.

"I heared that it was the second time that something like this happend! Is that true?" she asked but Natalia couldn't answer that.

When she walked back she began too took some samples of the drinks with a swab! On the other crime-scene Jesse did the same. They investigated really everything! Calleigh just gave her evidences to the lab before she walked to the morgue where she got the bullets.

Dr. Tom Loman stood over the dead body of Helen and shaked his head. "The shoot hit her shoulder... and came out on her back. The bullet injured the left lung and caused internal bleedings. It was a miracle that she could run so wide. Cause of dead is bleed to death." he said and turned to her brother. "The brother is dead for 10 hours at least! One shoot into the hearth. He was immediately dead. The bullet was in his spinal column. And now... the colonel. Two shoots. One hit his right shoulder... smashed threw his whole body and came out of his back. The second bullet hit his chest in the same angle. Here is the bullet..."

Calleigh took the bullets and thanked him. "Something else?"

"Well, in the blood of Helen... I found a strange substance. I couldn't find out what it was. I send it to the toxicology." he told.

"Okay, thank you!" Calleigh said and walked with the new evidences to the ballistics lab.

In the hospital, Lao Shi finally found Trixie, sitting alone on a bench in the first floor. She cried and hugged the old man.

"This is my fault... all my fault..." she cried.

"Shh..." the old man said. "No, it isn't your fault! Trixie we will find this guy. We will find him... and I tell you again... It's not your fault!"

In that moment the doctor who operated Trixie's father walked across the floor. Trixie stood up and ran to him. In that moment her mother arrived too.

"Doctor, what happend?" she asked.

"All okay! We removed the bullet! He is okay! He will have to spend a few days here but he will recover. The only thing is that he will have pain in his shoulder for years. But he is okay so far." the doctor told.

Both where relieved and stopped crying. Lao Shi who could hear everything was also relieved... than his mobile rang, it was Jake.

"Gramps, it happend again!" Jake told him.

Lao Shi was sure that Trixie wasn't the target. But if this second assasination happend on the same way... he couldn't imagine. He told Jake what he found out and hang off before Trixie arrived.

"Trixie, we know now that you weren't the target! We are pretty sure now! Okay, you stay here! Your father needs you. We go and investigate more!" he said and Trixie agreed before she walked back just in that moment her father came out of the operating room.

Lao Shi left the hospital again. In that moment his mobile rang with a different melody. "Yes!"

"Hello, we have to avow a dragon-emergency. I and my wife where witnesses how a man in a drinks-stall has been shoot."

Lao Shi knowed that this have to be the attack, Jake just told him. "We are already in Miami! Where are you... we are on the way..."

Horatio and Frank meanwhile, arrived back on the Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club where they met Gordana Matic´ again, who was tidy up after the kids-party.

"Hello, did you found out something?" she asked.

"Yes, but it won't make you happy." Horatio said and together they walked to a little conference room. "Ms. Matic´ did you heared about the assasination on a drinks-stall on the beach..."

"Oh my gosh... It was Ginny's stall... that means... Julio!" she said shocked.

"Ms. Matic´ who is Julio! And who is Ginny?" Frank asked.

Gordana had to sit down and hold her head. "Ginny has leased the drinks-stall on the beach. She is donating to us for years. Because she is sick, Julio, one of our members is running the stall for her! To thank her for her long years donating."

Gordana walked to a shelve and put out a note. Than she wrote down the adress of Ginny Folds and handed it to Horatio. "Please tell me how is Julio?"

"He is in hospital now! Ms. Matic´ it looks like someone is attacking members of your organisation... please tell me, do you have any enemys? Or does the club has any enemys?"

Gordana looked up to Horatio: "Greedy landlords,... violent parents, school bullys, violent partners... I would say, we have thousands of enemys...! And many people who hate us for doing the right!"

"We need a list!"

"That would need to much time! Wait... wait... there is something... follow me!" she said and together they walked to Helen's office.

The office was tidied up. Helen's personal things where in a moving-box. Gordana opned a shelv and took out a photo-album full of newspaper-articles.

"This are all things, Helen was working on in the last two months. This was her last act..." Gordana said and handed an article to Horatio.

"Girl, injuries classmate. Mother of the offender going to institute legal proceedings against the police." Horatio read. "I remember it! It was even in the TV."

"Yes, the girl threw a stone on her classmate's head. Helen saw everything and called the police. The injured boy is a victim of his classmates for years now. He asked us for help. When Helen wanted to visit him she saw it. The mother of the girl is a really evil person. She called us liars. She is just interested in her own reputation. Helen was pretty sure that she educated her chilren wrong. They are all violent bullys. She wanted to prove that. Two days ago the mother was here... and she threatened us all that we will repent it."

"And why you didn't told us that earlier?" Frank asked a little bit mad.

"Because that happens almost everyday!" she answered and handed him another article.

"Landlord losts licence for bullying family with little children." Frank read. "Hey that was also in the news."

"Yes, just because they where Cubans the landlord increased the rent every week. Made senseless repairings or threatened the chilren and occured a character assisination against the father. We found out the truth and they took him the permition to rent. He lost his only income. A very antisocial man. He should work instead of living from other people's money..."

"And he had also a reason?" Horatio said.

"Yes,... you see..."

"Okay, thank you... we need this articles!" Horatio said and got the whole album from Gordana.

"Find this guy!"

"We will..."

Meanwhile, several miles away, in a drink's market a volunteer of the Dade-Friendly-Helper's-Club entered a little market and talked with the cashier.

"Oh, yes, I await you!" the cashier said and lift a donation-box from the table next to the cash-register. "I already count it!"

When the man from the Club counted it again. A loud bang filled the air and hit several bottles in the shelve. And again a panic broke out...

_**End of Chapter 5**_

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

When Horatio got the call about the third assasination he was pretty sure that the target was the club or places which sold drinks. In New York, Jonathan Long had his own problems with drinks. The test he made was expired in 1932 so he didn't got an answer what Nick drunk. He walked back with a bottle full of water from the faucet and sat down to Nick who had to drunk the fourth glass of water now.

"Please not more water! That was my forth!" Nick said annoyed and placed the glass on the table in front of him. "What's going on?"

The truth was that Jonathan tried to let Nick drink so much that he has to go to toilet and the potion will get out out of his body. But that he couldn't tell him. "I just wanted that you try... the good New Yorkian water!" Jonathan lied and smiled.

"Well, but now I have to try a New Yorkian toilet!" Nick said.

In that moment Nick stood up, Jonathan was scared when he saw Nick's hairs changing the colour.

"Wait!" Jonathan shouted and pulled Nick back to the couch. "I go and look that there is... enough toilet-paper... wait... WAIT!"

Nick just shacked his head confused. Jonathan looked ashamed on Nick's brand new red hairs and start to remove all mirrors he found...

In Miami...

Calleigh walked threw the CSI-building and entered the interrigation room. The bar-owner, Pablo Rodriguez sat in the room and looked worried. After Horatio called Calleigh, they arranged that she will ask him all during he investigates the third-crime-scene. Calleigh sat down on the opposite side of the table and looked on the man.

"You lied! The truth is that you knowed Michael Garrison and that he was working in your bar..." Calleigh said and the bar-owner shaked his head in shame.

"He was just a help. He worked one or two days per week for me!" Rodriguez told. "He was a moonlighter! I am a suspect right?"

"Yes!" Calleigh said short before her mobile rang.

"Calleigh it's me!" Natalia said. "I'm ready in the drinks-stall. But now I'm driving first to the market where the third attack happend."

"Okay! Take some samples from the drinks there... Why someone should just shoot on lemonade?" Calleigh asked rhetorically.

"Maybe someone who doesn't like Cola?" Natalia answered sarcastically before she hang off and left the scene.

Just a few hundred feets away, Jake, his grandfather and Spud walked threw the lobby of a big luxurious hotel. Nobody said any word before they entered the elevator alone. When the doors closed and Lao Shi pressed the button he start to talk.

"I think... Trixie was really the target!" he said and shocked the both boys.

"WHAT? Why?" Jake asked.

"Because when you called and told me about the second attack... I was sure that she was not the target. But just seconds after I left her I got another call. We are now going to visit two witnesses of the second attack. They are magical's. And they think that they where the target!" Lao Shi told before the doors opened in the 11th floor and they stepped out. "Who ever is acting here... he is attacking people from our world!"

Lao Shi knocked against a door at the end of the corridor and seconds later a tall, muscular sunny-boy opened the door. All three felt so tiny against the man who smiled and let them in. Inside the big hotel room a woman sat on a table with a little empty bottle of Vodka in front of her. Her eyes where red from crying and she looked ill. When Jake saw the tiny, skinny woman he thaught: 'How could this guy find a so little weak woman!'

The woman looked up to him and was confused: "Is this the dragon? Isn't he a little bit to young to protect a whole contry?"

Jake didn't answered. But he was annoyed. The woman changed the topic immeditately. "Sorry! I know longer that... magical's excist but, I ever thaught that dragons are... big, strong and..."

"You mean lookalikes of your husband?" Jake said confused and the woman agreed.

"Well... my husband has nothing to do with dragons... he is a werewolf and... well, on that way I found out about you and so... I think that we where the target of this attack!" the woman which calmed down in the last minutes told. She was still in shock.

"Why do you think that?" Spud who sat down on the other side of the table asked, when he opened the laptop.

"Because he told me about a strange organisation which... I don't know why, killed people like you!" she told and her husband sat down next to her who tried to calm down her.

Spud opened a site in the Magical-Internet and immediately found what he was looking for: "Ah... I knowed that I saw your face earlier!" The man wasn't surprised when he saw his picture on the magical-internet site. Spud turned the laptop back and klicked further. "You where on the front page of several 'Werewolf's health' issues?"

The man agreed.

"Well, I married a wolf-model!" the woman said and smiled on her husband. "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf... but why that had to happen on our honeymoon!"

"Do you read this magazine?" Jake asked confused.

"I read all. First I looked for the 'Mermaid's health' but they just had the werewolfs, the wizards and the leprechauns version..." Spud told.

Lao Shi sat down on the table and looked on the couple. "You have to tell us everything you remember! Spud... open this... thing, this programme you made..."

Spud followed the instruction and opened a self made computer programme. It was a programme to recunstruct crime-scenes. Spud created it after his 'job-practice' in the CSI in Las Vegas.

"Okay, now tell me where it happend!" Spud said.

"I can show you!" the woman said and walked to the window. "There!"

She pointed on a drinks stall on the beach. Spud looked down and with a few clicks he reconstructed the scene in the computer. On the screen it looked really simular to the original.

"And from where the shoot came?" he asked.

The woman tried to remember: "I took the drinks, walked back... I was there..." she said and pointed on a place on the screen between the stall and the place her husband was. "I was walking this way... the shoots... came from the sky!"

"From the sky?" everyone asked shocked.

The couple agreed. All knowed that it could really be a very strange crime.

When Horatio arrived the little market he got a call from Ryan.

"Horatio, I just talked with the owner of the drinks stall. She is laying with high fever in bed. She also told that she has no enemys and nobody who is threatening her. But she remembered something. Yesterday one of her customers was mad because his drink taste strange. She smelled on it and realized that the liquid inside was smelling rotten. She had the threw away 20 litres of tomato-juice... Horatio, in the bar we found damaged bottles with tomato-juice."

"Okay, thank you!" Horatio said and hang off.

Inside the market was a huge chaos. Paniclly people destroyed the whole area. The cashier and the volunteer sat on a bench outside. Horatio looked on the shelve with the drinks and saw it... the shoot hit the tomato-juice...

"Excuse me... where you got this tomato-juice?" Horatio asked.

The cashier was confused. "Why do you ask? That's just juice!"

"Yes, but it looks like this juice is the target... so please tell me, where you got this juice?" Horatio asked again.

"The juice is ours!" the volunteer from the Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club said.

"Yours?" Frank asked.

"Yes,... the Club earns money with drinks. We deliver different drinks to several donators." the man from the club said.

"Okay, ... Mr. we need a list of all people who got tomato-juice from you..." Horatio said and pulled out his mobile. "Calleigh... it's me! All three crime-scenes have a conection: tomato-juice!"

"Tomato-juice?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, all three places got tomato-juice from the Club! Find out what was inside it!" Horatio said and hang off before he turned to the man from the Club.

The club-member was still in shock: "Mr... now because you tell it... I remember something! Three days ago I took a bottle from our storage, for my girlfriend... at home we realized that it tasted really strange!"

"What do you mean with strange?"

"Well, it still taste like tomato-juice... but there was... a aftertaste! Like... someone mixed something into the juice..." the man explained.

"Do you still have the bottle?" Frank asked.

"No! I pourid it out and threw the bottle to the trash... I tell you that was a strange evening. First I had to tell my girlfriend that I hate her new haircut and than she told me that she has an affair... this evening nobody of us could lie!" the man told ashamed.

"Okay!" Horatio said and turned to Frank. "Frank, we should drive back to the club and look on the drinks they stored there."

In the crime-lab...

Calleigh left the ballistics lab after she finished her tests with the guns and met Valera who hold a paper in her hands.

"Hey, in the blood of your victim was a unknown substance!" she told and handed her the paper. "The substance included newt eyes, spider webs and chicken legs..."

"Newt eyes, spider webs and chicken legs?" Calleigh asked shocked. "That would explain why it tasted strange! Hmmm... What was that? A magical-potion?"

"Well, I heared that newt eyes are contained in every magical-potion. And that it is there for nothing!" Valera told. "I saw this movie and there they used newt eyes to tranform humans into frogs!"

Calleigh had to laugh...

Miles away, Horatio and Frank sat in the SUV and where on the way to the Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club. Short time before they arrived they saw a big black smoke cloud rising up into the sky. They where shocked when they saw that the drinks-storage of the Club was in fire... and Gordana, laying senseless in front of it...

_**End of Chapter 6**_

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Horatio ran to the senseless Gordana who laied next to the heavy steel-door of the storage room. She was couvered with bruises and had a terrible burn on her arm. Together with Frank he pulled her away from the burning building. They could hear sirens. Someone called the fire-brigade...

"Ms. Matic´! Ms. Matic´ are you okay?" Horatio said and felt her pulse.

She was alive... but too hardly injured...

Far away in New York...

Jonathan Long stood in the kitchen and talked on the phone with his wife.

"When you will come home?" he asked.

"In a hour maybe! Why?" she said and Jonathan told her what happend. He whispered. "WHAT!" she screamed. "I come home as fast as possible!"

Jonathan hang off in that moment Nick entered the room. Next to his red hairs... Nick also had a thick beard now... Jonathan was scared for a short moment.

"Hey, where is the mirror in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Oh, the mirror... is broken!" Jonathan lied. "Sit down in the living-room... I just get some... snacks!"

Nick left the room and Jonathan start to pray...

In Miami, Jake and the others left the married couple in thier hotel-room.

"Find this guy!" the man said before he closed the door.

"We will!" Lao Shi said and together they left the hotel.

"And what do you want to tell Trixie?" Spud asked.

"Not all of course! That will just upset her! But of course we need some more informations above the CSI's investigation." Jake said.

"Why I can't change with one of them again?" Spud asked.

"Because I left the mirror in the shop!" Lao Shi said annoyed and took his mobile. "I have no clue why but I have this strange feeling that your father made something very stupid... aww... forget it!" he said and put the mobile back.

In the hospital, Trixie sat next to her father who slowly woke up. She and her mother start to cry when they saw that he woke up. He was perplexed. He forgot what happend...

"You are in the hospital! You are okay!" his wife said and kissed him on his forehead. "Someone shoot on you!"

When they talked Trixie was happy again. But she also felt guilty. Her father saw that Trixie was suffering when she saw him laying here.

"T... Trixie... my... my throusers!" he stammered.

"What? Your throusers?" she asked and turned to see the blody clouthes of her father laying on a chair.

"There... a letter!" he stammered further and Trixie found an envelope with a letter in a plastic-bag with all other things her father had in his pockets. "Please, read aloud it for me! I... found it short time... before we ... in the bar..."

On the envelope someone wrote 'Hank'. Trixie opened it and pulled out a hand-wrote letter. She sat down next to his father and start to read.

"Dear, Hank... we are best friends. So I know, I can tell you everything! I wanted to tell it you personaly, but I can't... you should be the first who know that I will cancel my duty to live with Helen together. Helen is a 'very special person'. So I want to live with her... but there is also something I can't tell you. About Helen, about me and about... " Trixie stopped. In fear she saw that the sentence was: _About Helen, about me and about your daughter who has a terrible secret in front of you all! _Trixie imagined a new sentence and read further: "...and about us! If you would know it you would understand me. I hope that you never have to read this letter. Because when you read this lines, it means that I disappeared, that I'm missing, in come or dead! So I hope that we all can celebrate my marriage together, you and your family are all invite. Mike. PS: When I'm really dead... doesn't drink any juice in Miami..."

Trixie was confused. Her mother too. Just Hank shaked his head, because he seemed to know what was really going on...

Several miles away, Natalia took with a swab some of the juice in the damaged shelve. Than she took a laser pointer to check from which direction the bullet came and immediately found it... the shoot came from a balcony on the other street side. Natalia left the market and walked to the apartment building. It was a wide tidy building with big aparments...

Natalia entered it and walked to the apartment where the shoot came from. In that moment a woman arrived in the corridor.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"My name is Natalia Boa Vista! CSI! Is this your apartment?" she asked the woman.

"Yes, I live here with my son and my husband! Why, is it because that what happend in this market?" the woman asked back.

"Yes! The shoot came from your balcony!" Natalia said and shocked the woman.

"What... but my son is inside!" the woman said afraid and took her key to open the door.

In fear she realized that the door wasn't locked. And the chain which hold the door closed was also cut threw. Natalia lift her gun and saw in fear that the apartment was demolished. And than both saw in shock the 13 years old son laying on the ground... senseless.

"JIMMY!" the woman screamed horrified and ran to him.

When the woman hugged her son Natalia walked threw the apartment. All clear. Nobody inside. Natalia walked out on the balcony to scream something to the paramedics who where still in front of the market. Just a minute later they arrived and looked for the boy.

"Don't worry... he is just senseless." one of them said and relieved the mother.

Natalia looked around to understand what happend here.

_They boy is alone here, watching TV or something else. Than someone knocks against the door. The boy opens, the chain is in the lock... _

But what happend than. Natalia escorted the mother to the ambulance car. The boy was just senseless but they took him to the hospital to make a check up. When they walked to the ambulance Natalia asked her some questions.

"Just a moment than you can escort your son to the hospital. Where is the father of the boy?"

"In Paris! He is pilot and often not at home!" the mother answered fast.

"And why he was alone?"

"He came from school when I realized that we where out of some things. I gone to the shops... I was just one hour away..."

"Do you have any enemys?"

"NO!" the mother said before she entered the ambulance and drove with her son away.

Natalia looked back on the apartment and than on the market. They attacket a child just to shoot on some bottles...

On another place... hundreds of bottles where destroyed in the storage. The fire-brigade could prevent that the fire demolished the main-building but the storage and all inside was almost totally destroyed. Horatio looked around between all the broken bottles on the ground and the molten shelves. All liquids where just dust now. He left the destroyed storage to walk to Gordana who sat with several bandages around her arms and her forehead under a palm. She had fear in her eyes. She was totally apart.

"Ms. Matic´ how are you?" Horatio asked.

Gordana didn't answered...

Not far away, Jake, Spud, Lao Shi and Fu Dog sat in the van and drove above the highway. When they listened to the news that it happend a third time they where scared. This time a drinks market.

"What if really the drinks where the target!" Spud said.

"But why would someone shoot on drinks?" Fu Dog replied.

"Well, the first both times, someone who has contact with the magical-world was involved... what if there was something magical in the drinks?" Spud said.

Lao Shi thinked about it. "That would be an explanation... but that's impossible. We have strict laws that prevent that potions enter the humans-world without..." Lao Shi said but than his mobile rang... "Yes!"

"Hello,... a male voice said... are you the American Dragon's grandfather?" the man asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm calling from Paris! I got a call from my wife that someone knocked down my son and than used our balcony to shoot on a..."

"Don't talk further we alredy know that with the drinks! Who are you?"

"My name is Bonson... Edward Bonson! I'm a wizard. I think that someone attacket my son because that what I am. I'm here in Paris and I can't leave so..."

"Don't worry... we will look for him!" Lao Shi said.

"Oh... before I forget... my son and my wife have no clue what I am! I wanted to tell my son the truth when... he got his full powers. But now he is 13 and he still haven't it... I'm in a very difficult situation..."

"I understand!" Lao Shi said and hang off.

In the crime-lab...

Calleigh entered the lab Valera was working in again and looked on her.

"You said that it's important!" Calleigh said and Valera agreed.

"Do you remember this, I call it 'potion', we found in Helen Garrison's blood?" she aksed and now Calleigh agreed. "I found the same... in some bottles of tomato-juice from both crime-scenes but in a much higher concentration. And all bottles where sold from the Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club!"

"And did you found out what it is exactly?" Calleigh asked.

"No! But I found out what was in this 'potion'!" Valera said and took a list. "5% newt-eyes, 10% feathers of a turkey, 10% chicken-legs, 25% reendeer fat, 48% water and two percent crocodile-blood..."

Calleig was disgusted. But than she took the list and walked away. She decide to test what this really was...

"I go and look what will happen when I cook this..." Calleigh said and left.

Horatio meanwhile, sat next to Gordana who still looked afraid. She wasn't able to talk really. But finally she stammered some words: "Is it... gone..."

"What? What is gone?" Horatio asked confused.

"The... the monster..."

_**End of Chapter 7**_

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Horatio was a little bit confused when he listened to Gordana's statement.

"What? Do you say that there was a monster inside the storage?" Horatio asked.

Gordana start to cry. "Is it gone... It saw me... and... and... breathed fire!"

One of the paramedics gave her an injection. She calmed down immediatelly.

"It tried to kill me..." she told further. "It turned and breathed fire... I smashed the door close but... the door..."

"Shh... it's okay. We will find out what happend!" Horatio said and smiled on her when she was carried into the ambulance-car. When she was gone Horatio turned to Frank. "A fire-breathing monster?"

Both looked on the destroyed storage room. Frank's mobile rang.

"Yes... okay... thank you!" Frank said and put the mobile back into his pocket. "We know now the company which produced the tomato-juice for them."

"Okay, they have to explain us something."

Meanwhile, near the hospital... Trixie walked up and down in the little courtyard of the hospital and thinked about the letter. 'How he could find out that?' and Why? When she thinked she saw Alexx Woods walking to her direction. She weared normal street-clouthes again.

"Hey, my shift is over now and your mother wants that I look a little bit for you. It's the best when you go back to the hotel, or if you don't want to be alone you can come with me to my house." Alexx said.

Trixie looked on her and thinked about her words. It would be the best when she leaves. But not to come with her, she wanted to look for the colonels adress. She was pretty sure that he was living in her house for the time he spend here in Miami. Trixie stood up and followed Alexx to her car which stood in the parking garage. In that moment they left the hospital, an ambulance with the injured wizards-son arrived...

Jake, his grandfather, Spud and Fu Dog arrived near the third crime-scene. They looked from far how Natalia investigated the balcony the shoot came from. On the other street-side they saw the drinks-market.

"I still think that it has something to do with the drinks." Spud said.

"Now when you tell it..." Lao Shi said and thinked about. "I would need just a drop of it to find out that something is in it... that is very easy."

For Jonathan in New York it wasn't easy. When he waited for his wife he opened all bottles with potion to smell on them to compare it with that he smelled in the lemonade bottle. Than the front door opened. Susan arrived. Jonathan ran to her but let the door to the kitchen open.

"Susan, Susan... I'm so glad that you are here... listen it's not my fault. Your father let a bottle, without..."

"Shh... calm down!" Susan said and looked carefully on Nick who still sat on the couch. "Oh, my gosh... he is slowly transforming into something.

When they talked, Nick stood up to look for Jonathan. In the kitchen Nick saw the mess from all potions and magical-things. "Oh, wow... what is that..." Nick said before he start to look around...

Trixie meanwhile drove with Alexx threw the city. Both where quiet till the moment Trixie turned to Alexx to ask her something.

"In the hospital,... you said to my mother that you know the people who are investigating in this case. Where you know them?" she asked.

"Well,... before I got the job in the hospital I worked in the morgue of the CSI for many years. I was investigating the... victims... and..." Alexx had no clue how to explain Trixie her job without shocking her.

"I watched so many crime-movies... you can tell me that you cut off dead people and investigated thier bodies how they died." Trixie said and surprised Alexx. "Do you know what they found out?"

"No!" Alexx said wondered and stopped on a red traffic-light. "I'm not working with them any longer, so I doesn't know anything above thier investigations. And even if I know, I won't be allowed to tell you!"

"Yes, I understand! Sorry I just thaught that..."

"You don't have to apologize! It was a hard day for everyone we are all now worried." Alexx said before she stopped in front of a hotel, not far away from the bar. "Are you sure that I shouldn't escort you?"

"Yes, I want to be alone a little bit. And I want to call some friends and my family. They have to know what happend! I'm okay. You don't have to be worried." Trixie said and closed the door. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, If you need something call me!" Alexx said before she drove away. She had to accept that she wanted to be alone.

Trixie drove up in the elevator and was thinking about the letter again. She urgent had to find out where he knowed about her secret. When she arrived the room she shared with her parents she could hear something. Someone was inside. Afraid she stepped a few steps away. Someone was in thier suite. Carefully she took the key and put it into the lock. In that moment the burglar could hear the key, Trixie heared shattering glass. Shocked she opened the door to see that whoever was here, left the suite threw the large glass-wall to the balcony.

Inside was a huge chaos. All clouthes and personal things they had where laying all over the room. Whoever was here, he looked for something. Between all the things here she saw a foreign wallet. Trixie ran to the wallet. Maybe it was the burglars one. But in that moment she got it something hit her into her stomach and smashed her threw the whole suite. She land on her bed and fell down on the ground before she saw that a large green and brown dragon was standing in the room and took the wallet.

Trixie was confused. Why a dragon should burglarize here? And why he should attack her? The whole magical-world knowed her as 'good-human'. In fear she looked up to see the dragon. He was bigger than Jake and had a mad view on his face. When he was going to grab Trixie she took a water-bottle from the shelve and threw it on the dragon. The breaking bottle injured the dragons arm so that blood was sprinkling out of it.

"AWWW..." the dragon shouted and attacked Trixie angrilly. Trixie tried to push the dragon away. But he was stronger than her. And pushed her away so that she smashed agains the wall and fell down senselessly. The dragon knowed who she was and was going to make her being quiet forever... but than he could hear people in the corridor and jumped threw the broken glass-wall again to let the senseless and injured Trixie alone in the damaged suite...

Calleigh stood in her own little lab with several strange goods on a table next to a big cooking-pot with boiling water inside. She just shaked her head. "I'm going to cook a magical-potion... who I am... Sabrina Spellman or one of the Eastwick-Witches?" she said and threw the newt-eyes into the boiling water.

Not far away from Trixies hotel, Alexx turned and drove back. She decide to keep an eye on her. Leaving Trixie alone was not the best. And this mind was confirmed when Alexx could see that two paramedics carring Trixie into a ambulance car. In shock Alexx ran to Trixie who was full of dragon-blood and still senseless.

"TRIXIE! TRIXIE... are you okay?" Alexx said when she ran to her. The both paramedics recognized her and stopped for a moment so that Alexx could look on Trixie.

Trixie wasn't injured very hard. The blood on her clouthes was not hers. She even woke up slowly. Trixie saw everything in different colors. The sun blend her when she opened her eyes a little bit. She heared everything like from a to slowly played vinyl.

"T-R-I-X-I-E!" she could hear hear name very slowly.

"Green and brown!" Trixie said when she was half awake. "Green... and brown!"

When Trixie fell asleep again, Alexx was confused. What did Trixie meaned with green and brown?

Not far away, Jake and the others arrived in front of the Dade-Memorial-Hospital again.

"He is here, the boy have to be here!" Fu Dog said and Jake and Lao Shi left the van and walked threw the hospital. Thanks to Spud's good computer skills they already knowed in which room the boy was. He was laying in a big room with 6 beds. One floor under Trixie's dad. Jake and his grandfather entered the big room. The boy sat there with his mother next to his bed. He had a bandage around his head and one around his right arm. He looked okay.

When Lao Shi and Jake came closer to the both the boy looked up and smiled. "My father called you right?"

Lao Shi was confused. "What you know who we are? But... your father said..."

"My husband thinks that we doesn't know his secret... but I know it for years now... since the day I saw him flying away with a broom... I knowed that he is a wizard." the woman said tired.

"And I know that he wanted to tell me the truth when I have my powers. But my powers had should come years ago so he thinks that I have no. And I know you. You where in that 'Magical-Week-Magazine'. I was pretty sure that you will come after that what I read about you." the boy told.

Still surprised, Jake and Lao Shi sat down next to the both people. "So, you know why we are here?"

"Yes, because the other dragon!" the boy said and shocked them more.

"What did you said?"

"Do you mean... that it was... a dragon?" Jake asked shocked.

Ashamed the boy sank his head down and agreed. "All went so fast. I can't even remember his colour... green and something else. Than I woke up here..."

Jake looked on his grandfather who looked like he just got an heart-attack. They where shocked. A dragon. A dragon attacked humans. Why? Lao Shi knowed that they had many problems now. But also an explanation why the shoots came from the sky... It explained everything. But will he attack again. And when?

In her lab Calleigh poured with a wooden spoon in the strange smelling liquid she cooked. White dust came out of it. In that moment Ryan entered the lab.

"Calleigh... the bullets from... oh my gosh... what is that?" Ryan asked shocked when he saw the liquid in the pot.

"This 'substance' was in Helen Garrision's blood!" Calleigh said and filled some of it into a glass to smell on it. "Ughh... well, if the people really drunk it, they didn't did that freely. I would never drink this stinking... something!"

Calleigh took a cover and closed the pot. In that moment the white dust in the pot became black.

"What do you think what that is?" Ryan asked.

"Well... newt-eyes are... in movies... part of magical-potions! And this substance was in tomato-juice on all 3 crime-scenes." Calleigh told during the black dust spit out of the pot. "What's going on?"

The pot stood on a cold class-plate and there was no fire or another heat somewhere. But the liquid boiled further. Just seconds later the cover flew away and white-smoke filled the whole lab and the corridor in a few seconds...

_**End of Chapter 8**_

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The white dust in the corridor confused many people. But the cloud disappeared fast. Calleigh and Ryan coughed when they stood up from thier hideout under the table. The liquid in the pot disappeared totally, and the table was full of white dust.

"Aw... what was that?" Ryan asked when he stood up and looked on Calleigh who had also some of the white dust in her hairs. "That was a stupid idea!"

"Yes, you're right!" Calleigh said. "I just did it to find out what that was."

Just seconds later a lab-worker, a charwoman and a police-officer entered the lab to look for them.

"Are you okay?" the charwoman asked.

"What happend? Smells strange!" the lab-worker said.

"We are okay... just a little accident!" Calleigh said and looked into the pot to see that there was no liquid but many white-powder.

Calleigh took some of the powder to look better on it... "What is that?" she asked herself.

In New York,...

Nick Stokes stood in the kitchen of the Long's and looked on all the strange little bottles with the colorful liquids and powders inside. Nick was astonished above the 'witch-kitchen' and took a nameless bottle with a white powder inside...

In the corridor, Jonathan and Susan talked about that what they will do now.

"We have to find out what was in the bottle! Do you remember which bottle it was?" Susan asked him.

"Yes, of course... in the lemonade-bottle of... Wait where is Nick?" Jonathan asked when he saw that Nick was not in the living-room.

Both ran into the kitchen where they saw Nick smelling on the bottle with the white powder.

"NO!" Jonathan shouted.

"What? Is that something I shouldn't know! Smells strange."

"Oh,... this... is just... backing soda!" Susan lied and tried to take away the bottle from him.

"NO! That's something other... tell me what that is! And what is that all?" Nick asked before he smelled on the bottle again.

"Give me that!" Susan said mad and start to pull on the little bottle so hard that the bottle flew threw the air and the white powder poured on Jonathan and Susan...

Both coughed... "Aww... Nick, look what you did! This was a magical-potion I don't know... what if the same happens with us with like you."

"What? Magical-Potion!" Nick said confused. "And what happens with me?" Nick said before he walked to the class-shelve to use it as mirror. When he saw his red hairs he was shocked and scared. "Aghhh... What did you did with me?"

"Oh, I gave you a magical-potion with the lemonade. But it was an accident!" Jonathan said before he hold his hands above his mouth.

"Aww... Great Jonathan, well done!" Susan said annoyed. "My father was right, we had should delete your memory after Hong Kong!" than Susan hold her hands above her mouth.

Now everyone had a problem...

In the hospital in Miami, Jake and his grandfather listened to the story of the young wizard's son who told them first how he found out his father's secret and what he remembered in the few moments the other dragon attacked him.

"And you are pretty sure?" Lao Shi asked.

"Yes,... I ever thaught that all dragon's are good." the boy said.

"Yes, we are all good... the most!" Jake said. "Okay, do you remember his color?"

"Color? Hm... I think... Green... Green with something... listen all went so fast... I really can't remember very well."

"It's okay... If we have more questions we know where we will find you!" Lao Shi said and left the boy and his mother alone.

"WAIT!" the boy shouted and lift his hand. In that moment the door smashed close and Jake could feel that someone pulled on his jacket. Just the boy was shocked. "Wow, did I did that?"

"Yes, you did that!" Lao Shi realized. "Congratulations... your powers awake! What did you wanted to say?"

The boy was so confused that he found no answer. He just stared on the hand he lift.

"I see you need a little bit time to accept yourself first. Your father has our number. Bye!" Lao Shi said and left with his grandson the room. "Aww... that remembers me the day you investigated your powers." Lao Shi said and sunk in memories before they heared the siren of a ambulance-car which arrived in that moment. "Hey what happend?"

Both walked to the window-wall to look on the place where the ambulance-car stopped. Both where shocked when they saw that it was Trixie.

"OH MY GOSH! TRIXIE!" Jake shouted and ran with his grandfather threw the hospital...

Horatio and Frank arrived in that moment on the drink's factory when his mobile rang. It was Alexx who told him about that what happend with Trixie. Horatio remembered Trixie. She was the girl he met first on the first crime-scene.

"Okay, thank you for your call! We will look for it..." Horatio said.

"Horatio wait... the last words before she became senseless where... Green and Brown!" the shocked Alexx told him.

"Green and Brown! Okay... we will look for it." Horatio said before he called the others to send them to the forth crime-scene. On this way he found out about the white powder which Calleigh made accidentaly.

"How is the girl?" Frank asked.

"Okay, for the moment... looks like she surprised a burglar." Horatio said before they met a man in a worker-suit. "Excuse me, are you working here?"

The man agreed. "Yes,... can I help you?" the man asked before Horatio and Frank presented him thier ID's. "Oh, I see I have to... What does the police want's here?"

"Mr.?"

"Patterson! George Patterson!" the tall man said.

"Mr. Patterson! On several crime-scenes we found a strange substance in juice which was produced by your company and delivered by the Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club!" Horatio said.

"Is it about this attacks they told in the news?" the man asked.

"Yes, it looks like your drinks and that what you mixed into it where the target of this attacks." Frank said and confused the man.

"What, what do you mean with that?" he asked.

"We found a strange 'substance' in your tomato-juice!" Horatio told. "Could you show us the place where you make the juice."

"Ehm... you have to talk with my boss! Follow me!" the man said and they followed him threw the hall where one mashine cleaned bottles and the next one filled them with fresh apple-juice. "We import the apples for our juice from Minnesota. We use just fruits of the best quality. I can't imagine that someone should mix something into our... eahmm... BOSS!"

They met a eldery man with thick glasses and short grey hairs.

"Patterson what happend?" the man asked.

"Boss these people are from the police!"

"Police... is it about Reynolds? Where is he?" the boss asked.

"Reynolds? Who is that?" Horatio asked. "No, we are here because someone attacked your tomato-juice..."

"Our... what? Not here. We go to my office! Follow me!" the man said and together they walked threw the factory.

It smelled like fruits when they passed the storage. Douzens of tons of apples and other fruits waited there for thier end to become juice. The boss opened the door to his small office and waited till the moment Horatio and Frank sat down before he took a photo from the wall. A photo of all twenty employees he had.

"Before you ask again. This is Reynolds! One of my best employees, but today he didn't came to work. He also didn't called." the man told.

Horatio looked for a short moment on the man with the brown hairs and the green t-shirt before he looked on the boss again.

"Could you tell us something about your tomato-juice?"

"Our tomato-juice? Why?"

Horatio told everything he knowed about the attacks and the fact that the juice was the target.

"Sorry I can't follow you! Our tomato-juice is not very popular. It was a flop. We haven't produced any tomato-juice for... one week now." the boss told.

"What did you did with the rest?"

"We sold it for a few bugs to the Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club! We work with them for a few years now. Reynold's, the guy I told you about is a friend of thier boss." the man told.

"Helen Garrision?"

"Yes,... do you know her?" Frank asked.

"I met her one or two times. At the moment she is the boss of them. And several years ago she had a relationship with Reynolds. I'm not sure but... yes I think..."

"A relationship!"

"Yes,... Oh my gosh... was that really her who has been killed today in this bar?"

"Yes, she is dead!" Horatio said and looked on the photo again. "Green and brown! Green... and brown..." Horatio said when he looked on the green shirt and the brown hairs. "Do you have his adress?"

"What Reynolds? No... no... no... he isn't able to kill her! Okay,... he was mad after she left him during they where engaged. He was mad, she was sad but after that they where still friends. He introduced me to her because we looked for a charitable... you know, for the tax!"

"But today he didn't came to work! Could you give us his adress now!"

In the hospital, Jake, his grandfather and Spud stood in the corridor and looked for Trixie who was escorted by her mother who was totally shocked now, to the same room where the wizard-boy and his mother where. They couldn't talk with Trixie now because her mother would recognize them. Alexx was also with them.

"She was just 5 minutes alone. The witnesses said that they saw something smashing threw the window." Alexx told to Trixies mom who had a mental breakdown.

Lao Shi turned to Jake and Spud: "Boys... I think she was the target..."

_**End of Chapter 9**_

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jake and the others peeked carefully threw the window to see the senseless Trixie laying there. Her mother sat next to her on her knees and cried.

"...first my husband and than my daughter... what's going on here?" she cried sadly.

Alexx who stood next to her tried to calm down her: "I left her just for two minutes... the people said that they heared the windows burst... calm down... I call my former colleauges! SHHHH..."

When Alex stood up and was going to left the room, Jake and the others hid so that she didn't saw them. Carefully, Jake followed her to hear the call with his dragon-ears...

Calleigh and Ryan stood in the lab and tidied up the white unidentified dust when Calleigh's mobile rang and Alexx told her the whole story.

"What okay... okay... we will look for it." Calleigh said and put off the lab dress.

"What happend?"

"The daughter of the injured colonel has been attacked. She is in hospital..."

"That means... four crime-scenes..."

In New York meanwhile,

Jonathan and Susan succed to bind up Nick on a chair and put a towel around his mouth. He didn't transformed further... but Jonathan and Susan where under the influence of a instant-truth-potion.

"Okay... Nick when you promise us to not to scream we put away the towel." Jonathan said. "We explain you everything... the fact that you drunk something you hadn't should drink and so far... I can't lie so I have to..."

Nick didn't looked afraid. He was to confused about his current situation. He just agreed and Jonathan took away the towel.

"That is false imprisoment... you can get..." he began.

"We know what we can get..." Susan said annoyed. "Listen we are in trouble. We all. Because you we are under the influnce of a truth-potion. The house is full of magical-stuff. And I am afraid what you will say when you find out that you changed the body with a teenager several weeks ago..."

"I did what?" Nick asked shocked.

"Awww... Great Susan... now you did the wrong!" Jonathan said annoyed.

In Miami...

The destroyed storage-room was unseful for traces... everything was destroyed by the fire and the water from the fire-brigade. The bar was tidied up again, the drinks-stall closed and the market closed. Now the suite of Trixie's family was the most important crime scene. Witnesses could not tell very much. They just heared breaking glass...

Calleigh left her SUV and was walking to the entrace when a woman behind the line called for her. The fresh married werewolf and his wife stood there and winked for her.

"We could see something!" the woman said.

"I know you... you where witness when the drinks-stall on the beach was attacked!" Calleigh said.

"Yes!" the woman said and remembered.

_She was sitting on the table in her suite. Drinking wodka to calm down when her werewolf husband stood on the balcony and looked around. Than he saw it. With his good senses he could see clearly the big dragon fighting with a human-girl. He shouts for his wife. She arrives in that moment the dragon jumped out threw the window and flew away. The werewolf followed his view._

But that they couldn't tell the police. The biggest rule of the magical-world was to keep the secret from the humans. But they where also witnesses and had to talk with the police.

"I could see a man!" the werewolf told. "From our balcony I had a good view. I could see very well... but it looked like he threw... a chair or something else threw the class-wall."

When the werewolf told it he smelled something. He could smell that Calleigh had something with her. Before he could alert his wife she saw something on Calleigh.

"Miss you have there something... in your hairs." she said and Calleigh realized that she still had some of the white powder in her hairs.

"Oh sorry... I thaught that I put everything out!" Calleigh said and glid with her fingers threw her hairs so that some of the white dust flew threw the air.

The werewolf tried to alert his wife but it was too late. Both breathed the white dust in when Calleigh shaked her head. The woman coughed and the man start to become afraid. Before the man could react, Calleigh realized what happend.

"Oh, Mrs. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" the woman said.

"I'm afraid that I could say the wrong!" the man said.

"Oh, what do you mean with that?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, the fact that I could tell you the truth and that I saw a dragon smashing out of the window." the man said and hold his mouth.

Calleigh was confused and stared on him with open mouth. "A dragon? REALLY... Could you tell me why you know that it was a dragon?"

"Oh, we have to know it!" the woman said and hold her own mouth now. She was confused.

"Yes, because I'm a werewolf!" the man said and was going to hit himself into the face.

"A werewolf?" Calleigh said confused. "And you... are you his hen?"

"No... but one thing I can tell you. I screamed so loud when I found out the truth, the people on the other side of the county called the police..." the woman said and hold her mouth again.

Calleigh was going to start to laugh... but she just became red in the face before she prepared to leave. "O-KAY! Why you don't wait here! And I... do my job." Calleigh said and walked away annoyed. When she was a few steps away she turned to a police-officer. "Hey, these two people, the muscular giant and his little girlfriend... take them under arrest. Suspected drug use." she said and entered the hotel.

In the hospital, Jake and the others walked back to the wizard's son who still stared on his hands when he prepared to leave again.

"We need your help!" Lao Shi said and confused the boy and his human mother.

"What? Why? How? I mean... that what I did with the door and just minutes before... I have no clue how I did that!" the boy said.

"Don't worry! It's easy..." Lao Shi said and togehter they walked back to Trixie's room. Alexx was gone and talked with another doctor. Trixie was awake and her mother cried further. "Do you see the adult woman... freeze her!"

"WHAT?" the boy shouted. "That's cruel!"

"We don't mean, freeze her like cover her with ice, the girl is..."

"I know the girl, I saw her face in this magical-magazine. She is one of you!"

"Yes, and we mean freeze, like let her stop!" Lao Shi said before Jake turned to him.

"Is this really neccessarry?" he asked his grandfather.

The boy meanwhile just lift his hands and improvised: "Hocus... pocus... cold!" he said but nothing happend. "I told you that I can't... I can't...I CAN'T!" he screamed but in that moment it worked.

In her room Trixie saw her mother how she became quiet and didn't moved. "Mom,... mom?"

Lao Shi, Jake, Spud and the boy entered the room and surprised Trixie.

"Hey, Trix are you okay?" Jake asked.

"What did he to you?" Spud asked.

"What? What do you mean? Who did what?" Trixie asked confused.

"Do you know what happend?" Lao Shi asked.

"I was in my living-room and waited for dad. We wanted to travel to Miami... did the plane crashed?" Trixie asked shocked.

"You don't remember what happend?" Jake asked confused.

"I just remember that I was at home and waited for dad! What happend?" she asked. "And what did you did with my mom?"

"Yes, what did I did with her mom?" the boy asked confused.

"I go and look for the other woman... you stay here and tell her everything she forgot." Lao Shi said and left the room.

Jake start to tell what happend to Trixie in the last two days.

Horatio and Frank meanwhile arrived in front of the house where Helen Garrisons former fiancee Mike Reynolds. A little house in a dirty neigbourhood. Both left the car and walked to the door.

"What for a nice place to live!" Frank said.

"Let's listen what he says about that what we will tell him." Horatio said after he rang the doorbell.

Seconds later a tall man with brown-hairs and a blue bathrope opened the door. His face was white, his eyes red and snodder rinned out of his nose.

"Yes... what can I do for you?" Reynolds asked before he coughed.

"Mr. Reynolds?" Frank asked and Reynolds agreed.

"Hello! Is it about... Helen? I heared it in the radio!"

"Mr. Reynolds we have a few questions to you! Are you sick?" Horatio asked.

Reynolds stared mad on him: "No, I sniffled on a can of pepper-spray!" he said sarcasticly. "Yes, I got a influenza... the whole day I couldn't leave my bed. I took several headache-pills and now I feel... a little bit better."

They entered the house so that Reynolds could close the door. He walked to the armchair and sat down. The furniture was old and dirty. Horatio looked around. This man was poor. Horatio looked around further and looked into the bedroom. The bedroom was untidy. But if this man was really sick, why where there no used tissues and no medicine. Horatio walked back to Reynolds who talked with Frank.

"Mr. Reynolds... I have just a few questions to you!" Horatio said.

Reynolds hold his head. "Aw... my head. Okay... what do you want to know?"

Horatio had this feeling that this man wasn't sick and tried to trick them. "Mr. Reynolds... you said you heared about the dead of your ex-fiancee in radio. How was your current 'relationship' to Ms. Garrison."

"I didn't saw her for weeks... the last time... I met her when she came with the delivery van of the Helpers-Club to get the tomato-juice." he said.

"Could you tell my why you didn't called you boss that you are sick and don't come to work today? When I am sick I would do it!" Horatio said.

Reynolds realized that Horatio was going to find out the 'truth'. Reynolds hid his hand behind his back and snaped with his fingers. Immediately a phone start to rang...

_**End of Chapter 10**_

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Horatio and Frank agreed when Reynolds asked for allowance to pick up the call. Reynolds walked slowly threw the house and disappeared in the kitchen and closed a curtain which seperated the kitchen from the living-room. Horatio could hear how the phone was picked up from the reciever.

"Hello,..." they heared Reynolds voice. "... yes,... It's okay. Listen It's bad right now... could you call me back later..."

Horatio looked around further and listened to Reynolds call before he could hear something what sound like a bang...

Horatio and Frank put out thier guns but before they could see smoke rinning threw the curtain. In that moment the curtain start to burn and a huge flashfire shoot threw the room. The both men laied down on the ground and hid from the fire when the flash was gone both stood up and ran out of the burning house. Horatio took his mobile to call the fire-brigade.

"Oh my gosh..." Frank shouted when he looked on the burning house. "Is he still inside?"

What the both men didn't knowed in that moment that the kitchen had no window and no back-door. They thauth that he was still inside...

In the hospital Trixie was worried. She had a memory loss. The last three days disappeared totally. She didn't remembered anything. She punch against her head when she smashed against the wall was too hard.

"My father has been shoot down? And than I called you to come here to Miami?" Trixie asked.

"Yes!" Jake answered.

Trixie hold her hands above her face and was going to start to cry. Than she stared on her frozen mother and shaked her head.

"And she? What did this wizard-'rookie' did with her?"

"Nothing serious!" Spud said when he sat down next to Jake and opened his laptop to show Trixie some pictures. "The doctor, the friend of your mother said that you stammered 'green' and 'brown' when they lift you into the ambulance car. Do you think you could remember something when you concentrate?"

Trixie looked very long on the screen where just a green and a brown field appeared. After a few minutes she shacked her head. Lao Shi entered the room and sat down next to them.

"I found out that this woman is a former coroner from the CSI. We need more informations above thier investigations!" Lao Shi said.

"That's it..." Spud said.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"I have a plan!" Spud said and stood up. "Sorry, Trix... we have to find out who wanted to kill your father. We have to go!"

Spud left the room and walked to the wizard boy who still stared on his hands.

"You can wake up her again!" Spud said and go home. "We do it now ourself..."

Meanwhile, Calleigh investigated the suite of the Carters and took photos of the broken window. She was confused above the huge damages in the room. Minutes later, Natalia arrived.

"Hey, I saw the woman from the drinks-stall and her husband in arrest. What happend?" she asked.

Calleigh told Natalia what the couple told her under the influence of the instand-truth-potion. Natalia had to laugh...

"Hahahaha... Oh my gosh... and what did you said?" Natalia asked.

"Hm haha..." now Calleigh had to laugh too. "I had should say that I'm the queen of Saba!"

Both woman had to laugh but than they worked further. Natalia looked around to see the place where Trixie hit the wall. Blood was covering the scene. Not very much...

_After Trixie smashed against the wall, the blood from her scratches dropped on the screen._

"That had to be a really strong person!" Calleigh said. "Who is so strong to smash a 85 pounds weight girl threw a room and against a wall?"

"You are right?" Natalia said. "But on the wall you can see that she smashed against it. What do you think? A man with superhuman strengh?"

"At the moment this is the only possible explanation." Calleigh said and shaked her head.

In New York, Nick Stokes sat, still spellbound on the couch between Jonathan and Susan and listened to the story his former room-mate told him about that what happend just six weeks ago. Nick was first shocked than relieved.

"That explains why I can't remember that I solved a case without investigating the evidences. That boy would be a really good CSI!" Nick said. "And you are really a dragon?"

"No, it skipped my generation!" Susan said annoyed. "I have to say that I was ever jealous on the others!"

"You ever told me that you had no problem with it!" Jonathan said wondered.

"Could you please come to the point and tell me why you changed me?" Nick said annoyed. "And I want a nacho!"

Jonathan took a chip from the table and layed it into Nick's mouth. When Nick chewed Jonathan told further...

In Miami,... the van of Lao Shi parked not far away from the lab. Spud grabbled in Lao Shi's costumes box and pulled out some glasses and a blonde wig.

"Well... what do you think?" Spud said and presented his costume. The others had to laugh.

"What do you want to do with this?" Jake asked.

"I wasn't succesful in hacking the main-computer! But I was successful with hacking the computer on the reception." Spud told and looked into the mirror to finish his costume. "The man or the woman on the desk will let me in and than I can hack into the computer directly and find out what they have."

"Wait than I have something for you!" Lao Shi said and pulled out a small bottle from his bag of potions. "This is a magical-hair colorizer... your hair colour changes and a beard is growning. Drink one gulp... it's working for just two hours so you should hurry."

"Oh, that's great. This wig is to small... and it's really okay?"

"Yes, drink! I have a full bottle at home." Lao Shi said and Spud drunk the liquid.

Immediately his hair colour changed and a small beard growned. Spud looked a few years older. But he wasn't really satisfied with his haircolour.

"Red?" Spud said and touched his new hairs. "Why red? And why not black or blonde?"

"I don't know... but now hurry. We hear everything threw the microphone! Go!"

Spud left the van and walked over the street to the building. He hold a paper-block in his hand and a pen. Nobody in the truck knowed what Spud planned. They sat down on the screen and watched how he entered the building and walked to the welcome-desk...

Outside Reynolds' house the fire-brigade finished thier work. The fire was off. Two fire-fighters left the burned house and shaked thier heads. Horatio walked to them and asked them for Reynolds.

"There was nobody in the kitchen. But there the fire-broke out." the man said.

"What? But we saw a man walking to the kitchen. There he talked on the phone!" Horatio said.

"There was no phone! We just found this!" the other man said and handed Horatio a little burned something. It looked like a old cassette-recorder.

"Thank you!" Horatio said and took the burned thing. "FRANK!"

Frank Tripp talked with a woman who lived in the neigbourhood. When Horatio called his name Frank winked to call him to his place. When Horatio arrived Frank turned to the woman again: "Are you sure that there where two Reynolds'es?"

"The woman agreed. Yes, I saw one the whole day inside the house! The other one came back and the other one was still inside!" the woman said and than hold her head. "And than... than... I can't explain it."

"What?"

"The Reynolds who entered the house touched the other one and he... disappeared.!" the woman said ashamed.

"He disappeared? How?"

"He... he became... a blue cloud of dust... and the other one sucked him..." the woman said.

"Really?" Horatio asked confused. "And what did you after it?"

"I don't know... I became senseless!" the woman said and smiled ashamed.

"Okay... thank you!" Horatio said and walked with Frank away. "What was that?"

"First she said that she knows him... now I think she is crazy." Frank said.

"Well, but there is one question... where is Reynolds? And why he tried to kill us?"

In the CSI building Spud meanwhile arrived on the welcome desk and changed his voice.

"Excuse me? My name is Arthur Spudinski! I'm studing criminalistics on the Dade University. I have a appointment for a guided tour threw the lab!" he said.

In the van all others understood what was going on. The woman behind the desk was confused.

"Sorry, but we don't let anybody in without... hey... you are really in the schedule!" the woman said when she looked on her computer-screen and saw Spud's name on it. "Oh... than when it... you got the appointment... one hour ago!"

"Yes, when I got the call I immediatelly came here!" Spud lied and grabbled into his pocket to look if he don't forgot the memory potion.

"Please wait a moment." the woman behind the desk said when Ryan passed them. "Oh... Mr. Wolfe... this student is here for a guided tour but we have nobody for it."

Ryan looked on Spud and was also stumped. He had no idea what do do with this 'student'. In the van, Jake recognized Ryan from the bar.

"So you are here for what?" Ryan asked.

"I have to write a ... assighment above the laboratory work of CSIs in homicide investigations." Spud lied and Ryan seemed to believe him. "I don't need so much time but a short... short tour would really help me. Look into the computer I got a appointment."

"Oh...okay... it's okay. A few minutes I can... follow me!" Ryan said short.

"Okay!" Spud said satified. "I'm inside!" he said into the microphone.

In the van... all others where satisfied. It worked...

_**End of Chapter 11**_

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

In New York City, Nick Stokes drunk the thrid bottle of water to 'wash out' the potion of his body.

"I want that you know that I didn't wanted it!" Jonathan said. "My father-in-law will kill me for this!"

"Is he so harsh?" Nick asked.

"You have no clue?" Jonathan said and viewed Nick's head. "So the beard slowly disappears but your hair is still red. Drink more water..."

"Okay,... I found it!" Susan said and entered the living-room with a Magical-Week-Magazine and a old book. "Here is the article about you and this is my father's potion book..."

Nick start to read the article and watched to photo of himself in the issue. "I still can't belive it..."

"I also couldn't..." Jonathan said.

In Miami meanwhile, Spud got a visitor-pass and was escorted threw the building. The microphone and the camera perfectly hidden so that even a airport-control couldn't find it. In the building they met Jesse Cardoza who was leaving one of the smaller labs.

"Ryan do you have a moment...?"

"Yes..." he answered and turned to Spud. "...just one moment!"

Ryan walked to Jesse to talk with him. The magical-microphone was so strong that it could hear the conversation. In the van the others could hear everything exactly...

"Horatio called... the ex-boyfriend dissappeared. His house burned down and the neigbours are not helpful... one said that she saw two of them and one disappearing into vapor..." Jesse told.

"Something new from the juice?" Ryan asked.

"Well,... one thing was very interresting... I called all people who got juice from the Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club... some people told me very strange things. They said that people who drunk from it couldn't lie..."

In the van Lao Shi was shocked.

"You mean like they drunk a 'truth-drug' which prevent that they lie?" Ryan asked.

In the van Lao Shi was shocked that something like that could happen. A magical-potion in a drink which was sold in the humans-world. That was dangerous... and strictly prophibited. The old man took the microphone to tell Spud his opinion. Ryan meanwhile turned back to Spud who just smiled friendly.

"It's the wrong time right... I heared about the different attacks..."

"Yes,... " Ryan said and moaned. "Sometimes I wish that there is a... truth-potion or something else on this planet... that would make all our jobs easier..."

"Oh, yes I can imagine!" Spud said before he followed Ryan further threw the building and listened to Ryan's explanations...

Meanwhile, Horatio stood in front of the burned house and looked around. The kitchen, where the fire broke out, was totally destroyed. The rest of the house was damaged but intact. Horatio stand in the living-room and looked on the black walls near the kitchen. Frank entered the house again...

"The woman who told us the story about the smoky-twin-brother is on the way to the hospital. There they will check up her for any drugs or whatever. Horatio... What's going on here? Who is this guy?"

"I have no glue... but I will find out!" Horatio said and put on his sunglasses before he left the house.

In the hospital, Trixie still sat in her bed when her mother and Alexx came back with some water. Trixie drunk almost the whole bottle before she shacked her head again.

"I wish I would remember something! Something what whould help!" Trixie said.

Her mother was shocked. Alexx understood her.

"I'm so so sorry!" Alexx said. "I had should never leave you alone!"

"It's not your fault... you had also couldn't prevent that this dragon attacked me!" Trixie said and hold her mouth immediately.

"Oh my gosh..." Alexx said. "I call the doctor... she starts to talk crazy things!"

When Alexx left the room, Trixie's mom looked confused on her dauther. "Sweetie... are you okay?"

"Oh... yes... yes... I'm okay!" Trixie said and stood up. "Mom,... Mom I have to call someone..."

"What... Trixie... Trixie... What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing... I just have to call someone?" Trixie said. She remembered...

Her mother closed the door and locked it. Than she stood in front of it and looked angrilly on her daughter. "You go nowhere... first your dragon-friend and than this... you stay here."

In that moment Trixie was shocked in any way... "Where you know..."

Spud meanwhile was going to finish his 'guided-tour' threw the CSI lab and was now in the big computer room.

"And this is our special baby! This computer is one of the fastest of the world." Ryan told.

"Would you show me, please?" Spud asked.

"I'm sorry... but that's over my powers to show you this..." Ryan said before his mobile rang. "Excuse me..."

Ryan turned away so that he didn't saw Spud who got a message from the van.

"Spud we need a way to use this computer! Make the conection and get out of there." he heared Lao Shi's voice.

Spud sneaked carefully to the big computer and looked for a plug or something else. Something he could use to get a conection. Ryan meanwhile talked with Horatio.

"Yes, Horatio, yes I'll look for it wait a moment..." Ryan said and turned back to the computer. "Arthur was your name, right?... I show you how it looks but not how it works okay."

Ryan switched on the big screen and Spud was astonished about this technology. He watched how Ryan typed on the keyboard and than turned to Spud who tried to touch the mouse.

"Okay, I allow you to press the enter-button... than you have to leave. My colleauge will escort you out..." Ryan said.

Spud pressed the enter-button before he turned to Ryan and shaked his hand. "Thank you Mr. Wolfe! You helped me more than you can think!"

"I'm very clad that I could help you!" Ryan answered and shaked Spud's hand. "Good luck for your study. Maybe we will be colleauges soon."

"Hmmm maybe..." Spud said before he left the room and followed a lab-assistant out of the lab.

In the van, the others waited for something. A message. A statement. For something what tells them what was going on. But than the door opened and Spud stepped in smiling...

"It worked..."

"And how did you did it?" Jake asked.

In front of the computer, Ryan searched for the name Horatio told him.

"I found him... Mike Reynolds... adress... one time catched for driving over a red flashlight... nothing else. But there is something..." Ryan said and scrolled down... "...he was not registered in his birth-town and... wait... he is orphan."

"Thank you! I call you back later..." Horatio said and called Calleigh. "Calleigh... what did you found?"

"Nothing... nothing on this crime-scene makes sense! If this wasn't a superman I have no clue..." Calleigh said and explained what she meaned.

"Okay... we meet in the lab. We have to find a conection." Horatio said and hang off. Immediately after... the mobile rang again. "Caine!"

"Mr. Caine... this is Gordana Matic' from the club..."

"Ms. Matic´, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked.

"Mr. Caine we need to meet... I found something!" she told.

"What?"

"I have no clue what it is? It was in my mail! I can't explain it... you have to see this with your own eyes..." Gordana said.

"Okay, I'm on the way!" Horatio said and arranged a meeting with Gordana in front of the crime-lab...

In the van, outside the lab Spud explained how he got the conection to the main computer in the crime-lab.

"He will not find the chip!" Spud finished. "And thanks for the magical-help!"

"Yes,..." Lao Shi said. "In six hours the chip will disappear and nobody will ever realize what happend. Okay. Now try to find something about you know..."

Spud typed in some words and finally found the right case. "Here is it..."

When they studied the case, Horatio arrived and parked in front of the building. Gordana sat on a bench near the entrace and stood up when she saw Horatio leaving his SUV. She looked worried and shocked.

"Ms. Matic´, what happend?" Horatio asked.

Gordana walked in his direction and presented him a big brown envelope.

"After the doctors in the hospital said that I can go home, I gone... no... I went home. There I found this in my mail." she told and opened the envelope to present Horatio the letters inside.

Horatio looked on the letter which was written in cyrillic.

"This is English... but in cyrillic. I'm able to speak Serbo-Croatian so I know the cyrillic letters." Gordana told and took the letter. "But I can tell you that it will confuse or shock you. This letter Helen send me 'today'!"

"So let me hear what it's saying!" Horatio said and Gordana began to read.

"Dear Goda, my nickname, when you read this, I'm dead. I have to tell you something what will shock you. Maybe you don't believe me... but it's really important. There is a world... a second world. Magical-Creatures are living with us. Mike is a dragon. I know this sounds strange but with his help I got the reciept for a truth-potion. This potion I used to help people. Because that the violent foster father made the confession. Or the stupid mother which confessed the fact that she teached her children how to bully others. The reciept is in the letter. Keep on my good work. And good luck. Helen!"

When Gordana finished, Horatio was truly confused. He took the letter and had no clue what he should ask. "Where she knowed cyrillic?"

"When she teached me English I teached her a little bit Bosnian and Serbo-Croatian... Mr. Caine... I'm worried that she lost her healthy-mind... I mean... what is that meaning? Is that a coded message!"

"That I can't tell you now! Is this the original envelope?"

"Yes, I kept everything for you!" Gordana said. "Right now... I have no clue what I can believe now?"

"I try to find out!" Horatio said and left Gordana.

In the van...

Jake, Spud and Lao Shi knowed all important things above the case. But Lao Shi just stared on a name: Mike Reynolds!

"I have this feeling... this strange feeling that I know this name! But where!"

"He is the main-suspect gramps!" Jake answered.

"No I mean from somewhere else... what is his adress?" Lao Shi asked.

In the crime-lab, Horatio presented the others the letter and confused everyone much more...

"This case start to become more strange with every minute." Natalia said. "The suite of the Carters was clean. Nothing useful!"

"Yes... till now every crime-scene had a conection to another one. In the last one... it was the fact that the girl was on the first crime-scene!"

"Yes, but what she has to do with that all... what are the other conections?"

"The Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club and tomato-juice." Ryan who just entered the room said.

"Yes, but there was no juice in the suite... Alexx called. The girl has no memory on everything what happend. So we can't ask her." Calleigh said.

"So what is the point here?" Horatio said and looked on the letter again. "Dragons... yes, who believes in dragons?"

Calleigh had to smile. "Well,... there was a man who believed that he is a werewolf!"

"A werewolf?"

"Yes, we arrested him and his wife. They are suspected for drugs..." before Calleigh could finish her sentence her mobile rang. It was Valera! "Yes... what... okay... I'm on the way!"

Calleigh was going to leave the room when all others turned to her. "What happend?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know... maybe our 'wolf' told us in one thing the truth!" Calleigh said and left the room.

_**End of Chapter 12**_

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Calleigh walked threw the corridors of the labs before she arrived the DNA-lab where Valera waited for her with the results.

"What happend? You said that our wolf-man is not a normal human?" Calleigh asked and Valera handed her the results.

"I checked it three times... We even took a second sample from him! No drugs, no alcohol... but his DNA... look at this... when I see this I would say he is half human and... half dog!" Valera said confused and explained what she meaned.

"But how is this possible?" Calleigh asked.

In New York meanwhile Jonathan and Susan explained Nick how it could be possible that magical-creatures still exist.

"Well and after World-War II many of us came to America." Susan began to talk. "But it's sometimes difficult."

"Oh, yes! I can imagine!" Nick said. "If the people would now that something like werewolfs and vampires exist... oh my gosh... that would be give a disaster. Allthough in this vampire hype in TV and movies..."

"Yes, sometimes I ask myself why all people like vampires now..." Jonathan said wondered and read the TV-guide.

In Miami meanwhile, Trixie was shocked when her mother stand in front of her and blocked the door. She looked harsh and strict on her daughter.

"Where you know that?" Trixie asked again.

Her mother finally gave up and sat down on a chair. She took her hands over her face and start to cry.

"Several weeks ago... when you left the house, without telling us something... I followed you." her mother told and cried further. "You where so strange sometimes... and than... I saw you with... with this... flying... something. I called your father and he was sure... that it had to do with... something he saw one day..."

"What did he saw?" Trixie asked.

"He... he... saw how a group of people killed one! They where members... of something... they took the dragon and carried it away before your father could get help. He was alone. In his trainee-time..."

"The huntsclan!" Trixie said quietly. "Mom, he is my best friend... he is okay. What did you think? That he wanted to eat me? Or what..."

"Well one of them tried to kill you just a hour ago!" her mother said mad.

"MOM! That what happend in our suite had nothing to do with Jake. I... was just on the wrong place for the wrong time. And Jake is here with his grandfather to find out what happend here in the bar."

"What he is here?" her mother yelled. "Oh, my gosh... he followed us. And we... awww... that is too much for me! Trixie... my dear Trixie... please tell me... why? Why do you help a dragon?"

Trixie had no clue what she should say now. In that moment Alexx entered the room again.

"Everything allright?" she asked.

"Would you leave us alone for a moment! We have to talk!" Trixie said to Alexx.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine." Trixie lied and Alexx left the room again. Then Trixie turned back to her mother who still stared on her. "Mom, this is a secret! Please you have to trust me that all is okay. I take now my phone, to call Jake and his grandfather... they come here and we talk about that. We all togehter..."

Her mother slowly calmed down. She knowed he daughter. Trixie was a intelligent and strong woman. She knows what she do! Her mother thaught.

Jake meanwhile, used the CSI computer-conection to look for several other things. He 'googled' himself, his father, his other family members and was satisfied that there was nothing about the happenings weeks ago in Las Vegas. Than he looked for the suspect again.

"Gramps, why do you have this feeling that you met him once before?" Jake asked and his grandfather came closer to the laptop to look on the drivers-licence picture.

"Hmm... I don't know, It's like... like... oh my gosh..." Lao Shi said and ran too a little bookshelv to pull out a slim book with douzens of photos. "Could that be..."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused.

In this moment Spud entered the van again with several burgers and drinks.

"I've got it..." Lao Shi said and presented Jake a photo of a boy in Jake's age. On the black-and-white photo the boy looked tired and sick.

"Who is that?" Spud asked when he start to ate his burgers.

"His name was Weldon McHembry! A young dragon who lost his parents by the huntsclan. In the time before you where born, I was teaching dragons on the Draco's Islands." the old man told and remembered the times. "The rules where strict. In my class where 20 of them. I should teach them in dragon things..."

"You mean like me!" Jake asked.

Lao Shi sunk his head down and shacked it. Than the old man became red. "Hhm... several weeks after we begann the other concil-members told me that I'm to soft to them, and that they don't learn fast enough... so the fired me. Weldon was one of my best students. Was! After one month I got a letter... that the training is horrible. That all are so stressed and that nobody has any free-time anymore..."

"That reminds me someone!" Spud said and looked on Lao Shi who became really mad about this statement.

"SPUD!" Jake said mad and turned to his grandfather again. "And what happend than?"

"I visited them. But nobody told me anything about thier new training. Weldon also not. He just said that he gots 'better' training... two weeks later... one of his classmates commited suicide and Weldon disappeared. They found some of his personal things on a bridge. Both jumped... but Weldon was never found..." Lao Shi said and start to cry. "The concil blamed me for that and critised my teaching-methods..."

Jake was shocked. "Gramps... why did you never told me that? Is that the reason you are so harsh?"

Jake understood everything now. The reason his grandfather's methods where so hard and difficult. The reason for everything.

"I didn't wanted to leave you, too. I urgent wanted to teach you..." his grandfather said with tears in his eyes.

„Oh, gramps... now I understand why you are ever so harsh to me..." Jake said and hugged his grandfather.

„AWWWW... that is so pathetic... and very kitshy." Spud said confused.

„Shut up... I want to know what is really going on here now. First we drive to this adress..." Lao Shi said and turned on the motor.

In the interrigation room...

The fresh married couple meanwhile, sat worried on the table when Calleigh entered the room. Both where tired and exhausted after the events in the last five hours. But fortunatelly the truth-potion Calleigh accidentelly gave them lost it's intensity. Calleigh sat down and placed a big piece of paper with the face down on the table and looked on the giant and his dwarf wife.

„Well... I'm pretty sure you know why you are here!" Calleigh said.

The woman smiled: „Yes... you found out that we told the truth and never took any drugs. That means we are free. Thank you, it was nice to meet you!" she said and stand up.

A female police officer stood next to her and the woman immediatelly sat down again when the officer looked harsh on her. The husband turned to Calleigh.

„So why you keep us here? We are no criminals! Okay, we where drunken when we give you the statement but... it's our honeymoon... the craziest things happen in this time!" the man said and grinned.

„Yes... the craziest things..." Calleigh said and turned the paper. It was the result of the DNA-test. „This crazy thing I hope you can explain to me. That is your DNA. It must be yours because it's comming from your mouth. Can you explain me why you have the DNA profille of a dog?"

The man got angry but keeped cool. Werewolfs hated it when others told them dogs. That was the worst someone could do. But he didn't reacted grinned and answered the question with another question.

„I have the right for a call, right?"

„Right!" Calleigh answered.

„So I first want to call my lawyer before I tell you more!" he said friendly.

Calleigh was just annoyed...

Horatio meanwhile, stood in front of a glass-wall with the letter and the reciept. He looked on it and tried to find out a connection between her and all things which happend. Gordana Matic' was sitting in the corridor and waited for him. She hold a bottle of water in her hands and trembled on her whole body. When Horatio arrived and sat down next to her she start to stammering.

„Mr. Caine... does I start to become crazy?" she asked worried.

„No, no... I don't think so! Gordana... did Helen told you ever something about her ex-boyfriend?"

„You mean Mike? Yes... a friendly guy... but it didn't worked. She cried two weeks endlessly when he left her."

„He left her?"

„Yes!" Gordana said.

Horatio thinked now that jealousy wasn't the motive. Than he thinked about the letter and the reciept.

„Do you know why he left her?"

Gordana got a strange view on her face. „To tell the truth that was the strangest I ever heard. My English is not very well... but it was something about, what is the word for it... trust... faith...

Flashback

_Gordana walks across the corridor in the Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club building when she heared to people fight. Carefully she looks threw a half open door to see Mike and Helen have a fight. Mike looked mad but also worried._

„_I can't belive that you did that!" Mike said and hold his head. „Do you have any clue how many problems I can get because that. I thaught I can trust you?"_

„_But Mike... on this way I can help the poor woman. Her violent husband abuses her horribly. He deserved it."_

„_When I told you my secret, you said that you would do nothing with help from my world. But now I see how you really think. I will look that they delete your memory..." Mike shouted and walked to the door. _

_Gordana hid immediatelly behind a plant and saw Mike angrilly and frustrated walking away..._

Flashback ends.

„I never understood it." Gordana finished.

Horatio looked around and saw the lab where Calleigh accidentelly made white-powder with the reciept from Gordana. „Ms. Matic' thank you for your help. Could you wait here for a moment!" Horatio said and walked to the lab...

_**End of Chapter 13**_

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Horatio entered the lab where the charwoman finished tidy up the white powder. Horatio asked her for something and she handed him a black waste-bag with the powder inside. Horatio put something of it into a glass and walked with it back to Gordana.

„Gordana... have you ever seen something like that?" Horatio asked her.

Gordana looked on it and was confused. „Is that flor... no I mean flour... or is that a... no wait... wait wait wait... I think I saw it one day in... that could be..."

„What?"

„Helen had a box with a strong medicine in her desk... she said that it was a laxaitive... what ever that means... well when I asked her more she blocked me and hid the box. I saw that it was a white powder like this one..."

Lao Shi meanwhile, stood on a red traffic-light and waited for green.

„Go, go … gooooo!" he said annoyed when he waited.

„Gramps, please calm down." Jake said before his mobile rang. „Yes!... WHAT? OH... okay... don't talk with them... we are on the way." Jake said and hang off. „Gramps, we have a problem..."

„What... No! What problem?" the old man asked before Jake's mobile rang again and Jake took the call.

„Yes, Trix... WHAT! Okay... wait. We are on the way!"

„And what happend now?" Spud asked.

„We have two problems!" Jake said before his granfather turned the steering wheel so fast that Jake and Spud where smashed from the seats.

His grandfather parked on a small parking lot and pulled the hand-brake. Than he turned to Jake.

„Jake... please tell me that that's not true. What happend?"

„Okay..." Jake began. „Do you remember the werewolf and his human-wife we visited? They are arrested because the werewolf told under the influence of a truth-potion the truth and we have to free them. And Trixie called, It looks like her parents knowed the truth the whole time and now they don't let her out of the room to protect her from me..."

After Jake said this Lao Shi turned back again and smashed his head against the steering-wheel two times. „Awww... If we haven't already enough problems."

„And what we do now?"

„Okay... okay... we make it this way... I go back to the lab and play the doctor, we already have plans in the magical-world what to do in this case. Jake... you go with Spud to the hospital and look for Trixie's parents and delete thier memories if it is neccessary." Lao Shi said and turned on the motor again.

In New York meanwhile...

Jonathan felt scary and cold when he sat next to Nick and his wife on the couch in the living-room of thier house.

„Hey, what's with you?"

„Oh, my father in law is mad... I can feel it..."

Susan meanwhile came back with some bottles and a big heavy book.

„Okay, I found the potion you drunk! It's over soo. But because you drunk so much water, the potion will take it's affect a little bit longer..." Susan explained.

„Longer... what do you mean with that? How long I will look like a clown?"

„Hey look, that's just standing here in the book. I can't influence it."

„What? Show me that! I want to see it!" Nick said and Susan hold the book in front of his eyes so that Nick could read it himself. „... that more water increases the... aww... my... gosh... WHAT DID YOU DID WITH ME?"

In Miami...

Lao Shi stopped in front of the hospital where the whole Carter-Family was and let Jake and Spud stepping out.

„Okay,... you know what to do!" Lao Shi said. „I look for the werewolf and his wife."

Lao Shi raced away leaving his grandson and Spud alone in front of the big hospital. Both entered it as fast as possible. When they reached Trixie's room and entered it, her mother screamed horrified when she saw Jake.

„Shhh... calm down. Okay... We know that you are shocked! But you can believe me... that we delete your memory... NOW!" Jake said and with a sprayer he sprayed something into Mrs. Carter's face before she fell asleep and falling down to the ground.

„Oh my gosh,... what did you did?" Trixie asked shocked. „You couldn't wait before she sat down somewhere."

„Sorry... but you know how important it is to delete memorys as fast as possible." Jake said when he took with Spud the sleeping woman and carried her to a chair. „Where is your father?"

„In another room... Jake I think he saw more than we first thaught. Before you delete his memory you..." Trixie said before she heare someone standing outside. „Oh no... that's Alexx!"

„Alexx?" Jake asked.

„Hide!" Trixie said and pushed the both boys under the bed and threw the blanket over them. When Alexx entered the room, she didn't saw the boys. Just the sleeping mother.

„Oh... she really needs to sleep. Trixie... your father woke up! Do you want to see him."

„Yes... yes... of course." Trixie said. „Let mom sleep, she needs it... I go now... to room 212... because in 212 my father is..."

„Trixie are you really okay?"

„Yes, yes,... why something should wrong... I just have pain when I walk." Trixie said and hold her hurting chest.

„I could get a wheelchair for you if you need!"

„No, I'm okay... but now let's go,... to my father... who is awake now.

She walked carefully out of the room, leaving Jake and Spud alone. When she was gone with Trixie, the both boys came out of thier hideout and looked on Trixie's mom. Jake took a blanked and threw it over the sleeping woman.

„She will just forget the magical-things, right?" Spud asked.

„Yes, but now we should follow Trixie... we have to talk with her father!" Jake said and the both boys left the room.

Carefully they followed Trixie and Alexx threw the hospital. They had a small chance now to find out more about that what happend.

Lao Shi meanwhile, walked in a business suit into the CSI building and looked around. When he recognized Ryan he walked to him.

„Ehmm... Excuse me!" Lao Shi said and pulled out a photo of the couple. „I'm looking for this people... I got a call that they are here!"

„Who are you?" Ryan asked confused when he saw the little Chinese man.

„My name is... Ming!" the old man lied. „Mao... Ming! I'm the lawyer of this couple. My mandants are not very happy to be here in thier honeymoon. Would you escort me please to them."

„Oh okay... maybe you can explain us why they believe that he is a wolf?" Ryan said annoyed.

„Oh... there is an easy explanation..." Lao Shi said before they arrived in the interrigation room where the couple sat.

Both recognized him immediatelly and tried to say something, but Lao Shi cut them off...

„Don't say anything... I'm here to clear the situation..."

Meanwhile, Horatio was on the way back to the hospital. To talk with Trixie's father too, before he got a call. It was Valera. „Yes..."

„Horatio... that's unbelivable. I can't explain it... but the white powder you gave to me... I... I would say that it was a truth-drug!"

„WHAT?" Horatio asked.

„Yes... I can't explain you this on phone you have to see this... NOW!"

„Okay, I'm not far away. I be right back in a couple of minutes."

At the same time, Lao Shi stood with the couple, Calleigh, Ryan and two officers in the interrigation room.

„My mandants are not willing to tell you anything. By the way, what did they told you?" Lao Shi asked.

„Well... they told us that he is a werewolf, that I gave them a powdery truth-potion and that she isn't afraid of him. You can imagine that it confused us. The drug-test was negative..."

„When it was negative you have no reason to keep them here!" Lao Shi said.

The atmosphere in the little room slowly became more difficutlt. Lao Shi looked mad on everyone in the room, instead of the couple, which was inoncent.

„But... he has the DNA profile of a animal. And we found the same substance in thier mouths, we already found in juice in four crime-scenes."

„Well, the explanation I have here im my briefcase." Lao Shi said and put the case on the table. „Hold your eyes!" he whispered to the couple.

The both immediatelly closed thier eyes and hold thier hands over thier faces. Lao Shi opened the briefcase as fast as possible and a bright light filled the room... Horatio was just leaving his SUV when he saw the bright light comming out of all windows... When it was over the couple opened it's eyes again and was wondered. In the whole building everyone who was close enough to the bright light stood like in trance. Lao Shi closed the case again and turned to Ryan.

„You... go and get everyone who knows about the couple." Ryan walked away without say anything. Then the old man turned to Calleigh. „You destroy all evidences which prove that the couple was here and which prove that this man is a werewolf!" Calleigh took the DNA-result and ripped it into pieces before she left the room too. „And you two... just stay here till I have something for you!" he said to the both officers.

„What did you did with them?" the woman asked astonished.

Horatio meanwhile, entered the building and looked around. All looked normal, instead of that it was quiet... too quiet!

„Hey, what happend here?" Horatio asked the woman behind the reception. She didn't answered. „Ma'am!"

Horatio winked in front of her face but she didn't answered. Immediatelly he took his gun...

Lao Shi explained the couple what he did: „This is a emergency-hypnotizer. It's used in cases that the magical-world is exposed to someone. We have just five minutes before it lost it's affect." Lao Shi said before Ryan came back with around 10 people. Calleigh, Natalia, Valera, Jesse, Walter, Ryan and several officers stood now in the room. „Look into my eyes..."

Horatio walked carefully threw the room before he saw his colleauges in the interrigation room. Than he saw Lao Shi standing in front of them...

„...you forget everything you heared about werewolfs, white powder, and other mystical creatures. And now go back to work like nothing happend!" Lao Shi said and everyone followed the instruction.

Horatio who heared and saw everything was confused. He was much more confused when he saw that all he know followed the instruction. He came out of his hideout and ran into the interrigation room.

Lao Shi was talking to the couple: „You see now we can just go and you can take your honeymoon further..."

„You go nowhere!" Horatio said mad when he entered the room. „Hand's up!"

The woman screamed. And the both men took up thier hands slowly. „Please don't shoot!" the woman screamed furhter.

„What did you did?" Horatio asked mad.

„Please... Mr. Caine... I can explain!" Lao Shi said.

„Make this with the briefcase again!" the woman screamed.

„I can't!" Lao Shi said.

„What...?" Horatio said.

„Ehmm... we... please take the gun down! And I explain you!" Lao Shi said and looked on the gun.

Lao Shi had no choice. That what he had to do right now,... he would repent. But he had really no choice.

_**End of Chapter 14**_

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

„When you take down the gun I explain you everything." Lao Shi said but Horatio didn't react.

„First you tell me what you did!" Horatio said mad.

As fast as possible Lao Shi let his tail appear and smashed it against Horatio's arms so that the gun flew out of his hands. Horatio was confused but tried to reach his gun again. Immediatelly the werewolf grabled Horatio and pushed him down to the ground.

„Hey, ..." Horatio tried to push the man away.

The man start to bark angrilly and Horatio saw his eyes glowing. Horatio was shocked for a short moment. Than Lao Shi took the chance.

„Help me... into the van with him." Lao Shi said and hold Horatio's mouth when the werewolf carried him out of the building.

His wife just stared in shock on the scene and hold her head.

„Aww... we are in terrible problems now..." the woman said before she left the building, too. Ashamed!

In the hospital meanwhile,

Trixie and Alexx arrived in front of her fathers room. Trixie turned to Alexx to talk with her.

„May you leave me alone with him...? I want to talk with him." Trixie said.

„Yes, of course. I understand." Alexx said. „If you look for me... I wait here!"

„No!" Trixie said. She knowed if Alexx would sit here she would see Jake and Spud entering later. „Please,... go back and look for my mom... don't wake her up, but she shouldn't be alone when she wakes up."

„Oh, yes... okay. And now go in and talk with your father. He will need it..." Alexx said and left.

Trixie looked around and saw her both friends waiting in the corridor on a bench and hiding behind a newspaper. She winked and the both boys came closer.

„Guys... I'm afraid... what I can say to him now?"

„If he really knows the truth... talk with him about it. And call us when he is ready." Jake said and tried to calm down his friend.

Trixie took a deep breath: „Okay..." she said before she remembered the bandage around her arm. He father shouldn't see that she was injured, too. In fear she took the newspaper, her friends hid behind and layed it above her arm to hide the bandage. Than she opened the door and stepped in...

In the CSI building meanwhile, nobody remembered what happend. All magical-traces where destroyed and all went normal again. Calleigh had terrible headache when she entered Valera's lab again.

„Aww... I feel like someone had punched with a fist in my head. What's with you? What are you looking for?"

„I have the strange feeling that I forgot something..." Valera answered. „Oh, I have something for you... do you remember the victim in the storage room... the brother of the dead woman?"

„Yes, of course... he died earlier."

„Yes,... they found a new substance in his blood. And here is the result... he was poisioned..."

„Poisioned? But he was shoot..."

„Yes,... he wasn't poisioned very long. It was a poision for rats... very strong. But he had just enough in his body to make him sick, not to kill him. Like he just breathed it in."

„Now when you talk about it... I have to look for the bullets again. Thank you that's a new trace. Thanks Valera!" Calleigh said and left. But than she turned again. „By the way... Do you know where Horatio is?"

Horatio... sat bind up on a chair in Lao Shi's van and tried to free himself during Lao Shi talked with the couple.

„I'm so sorry that your honeymoon went so terrible. But now it's all like it never happend." Lao Shi said but the human woman cried.

„Aww... we will go to prision for that!" the cried. She had terrible guilt.

„Here take this..." Lao Shi said and handed each a candy. „Take this and you forget everything bad today."

Before he could react... the woman took one of the candys and suck it. A few seconds later she smiled. „Wow... I feel happy again."

„Great! Enjoy your honeymoon... BYE!" Lao Shi said and closed the door of the van so that the couple left and he turned to the spellbound Horatio. „Detective Caine... Please forgive me for that. Normally I had to prevent that you find out about our world. I had to prevent now that the whole world finds out."

Horatio was quiet and shaked his head. Lao Shi saw that the man wasn't inspired very much and kept his seriously. „So... this man was really a werewolf? And you... are a dragon right? The man who catched three teenagers in a cage in New York was right!"

„Yes!" Lao Shi said ashamed. „One of this students was my grandson. Mr. Caine... I can imagine that you don't understand me... but the magical-world is a secret nobody is allowed to know... instead of a few exceptions."

„So why did you kidnapped me?" Horatio asked. „You could go to prision for live for that..."

„Yes, I know... believe me I know what I am talking about."

In New York meanwhile,

Nick was in the bathroom and puked. Jonathan and Susan stood in front of the door and where ashamed. Especially when Nick left the bathroom. But for that that he had to puke he looked normal again. Nick stepped out and hold his face.

„Is it gone?" he asked.

„Yes, you look normal again. I'm so sorry!" Jonathan said and turned his wife. „Why your father had to store all this dangerous things in our kitchen?"

„That you have to ask him?" Susan said.

„Okay,... and now... explain me. I lost two days six weeks ago. I heared stories about liquor-stores and damaged police-cars. I want to know what this boy did with my body..."

Jonathan and Susan had no choise. They walked back to the living-room and sat down. „Okay,..." Jonathan began. „... my father in law will kill me for that. But because you found out it yourself... and I'm maybe still under the influence of this potion... I tell you... Susan, get something to drink for us." he said to his wife and winked to her...

In Miami...

Trixie entered her fathers room and closed the door behind her. It was quiet. The only sound came from the heart-monitor which showed her fathers heart-rate. He was awake and turned his head slowly to his daughter. He was weak but his mind was clear.

„Hey... Sweetie!" her father stammered and smiled.

Trixie was too afraid to say something. She just walked closer to her father and sat down on a chair next to him. She had terrible pains in her whole body. Her father was okay. He was not very serious injuried because the bullet didn't hit any organs. But the bulled destoryed his shoulder bone...

„Hi... dad!" Trixie said in fear.

„You look worried. It was horrible for you... but we survived!" her father said. „Trixie? Say... something!"

„Dad... Where you know about... dragons?"

After that question it was quiet for a long time. Her father looked into her eyes and gave no answer. Both stared on each other for minutes before her father finally broke the silence.

„Several years ago... we were on a training mission... I saw one of them langing on the ground... and transforming back into a human..." her father told and Trixie listened. „...nobody believe me when I told it. ...They said I would be a great novel-author... than... last christmas, I saw one again. Flying above the airfield and melting the ice from our plane..."

'Jake' Trixie thaught.

„...than I went home... When you hugged me, I thaught that I heared you saying 'Thank you Jakie'!... I talked with your mother later and she told me about your friend Jake... I was confused. But your grandmother remembered loud noise of a fight when he was alone with someone.

'Jake and Rose when they where in our house to rehearsh for scene 15 in the 4th act.' Trixie thaught. „It's true..."

„So you knowed it the whole time!" her father asked.

Trixie agreed. „And you and mom found out it, too?"

Her father lift his hand to grable something from the little table next to him. It was a little album with photos. Trixie helped him to look for the photo he looked for. Finally he looked on a old photo of Trixie when she was just 6 years old.

„Is it because I left you alone so long? I missied so much!" Trixie's dad sad weakened.

„No!" Trixie said and shook her head. „It's not because you! He also know it for just two years now. Before he thaught that he was also a human. Dad... I'm so sorry..."

„I know that it wasn't your friend!" her dad said. „I'm so sorry... if I would be home more often..."

With this words her father lost some tears. Trixie had to cry too...

„No... no it also wasn't your fault." Trixie said and handed her father a handkerchief. „Please,... dad..."

„He is here... right?" her father asked.

„Yes..." Trixie answered.

„Does they want to talk about the dragon... who shoot on us?" her father asked.

Trixie was much more shocked. „Yes!"

„Call him... I'm ready!"

Trixie walked slowly and carefull to the door to open it much slower and more carefully. She opened the door to let the both waiting boys in. Hank looked on them and was quiet when both took chairs and sat down next to him.

„Colonel!" Jake said. „You know why I'm here?" The colonel agreed. „What did you saw?"

The colonel remembered. _They where in the bar. Than the shoots. He was an expert. He immediatelly knowed what to do and where the shoots came from... he looked up and saw him. Nobody would do this: Looking up into the sky... there he was... the dragon with the rifle._

„Green and brown! He was green and brown!" her father stammered.

„Are you pretty sure!" Jake asked.

„Yes... yes..." Hank answered. „Jake... he was very far away. But I could see that he was mad..."

Jake tried to imagine how a dragon could do this. And why? What was the reason? Jealousy? Juice?... JUICE!

„I think... I know what I have to know!" Jake said and lift the sprayer. „Colonel... I delete your memory now! You will forget it. I kindly apologize for that!"

„Do what you have to do!" the colonel answered.

Jake was surprised but not wondered. The colonel had a terrible day. He lost his best friend. Almost an arm... and maybe had terrible pain. Jake sprayed something into his face and the colonel fell asleep again...

In the van Lao Shi walked up and down in front of Horatio.

„Mr. Caine... I can use the easy way or the difficult way. I don't like the difficult way so you have to cooperate with me. I make you an offer: You help us to find this guy and I let you free! Or I use a truth-spell on you and get the answers on my own."

„What?" Horatio said. „That is..."

„I know that that is extortion! Mr. Caine... I appeal on your good person and your braveness... we do this for the friend of my grandson, her father has almost been killed in the bar..."

„Do you mean the young african-american girl I met in the bar... because that she said 'Or I will'!"

„Mr. Caine... do you understand me now... we have to find him. Maybe he is one of our kind and he will do it again. Please..."

„Under one condition..."

„Yes..."

„That you punish this guy for his crimes..."

Lao Shi agreed and cut the rope around Horatio's body.

_**End of Chapter 15**_

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Calleigh walked quickly threw the building when she had the last results of her tests. And when she had the files from the database in her hands she was pretty sure... the homicide of Garrison was a own crime. Calleigh entered the interrigation room where Paoblo Rodriguez already sat. Next to him sat his lawyer.

„My mandant is not willing to talk." the man said.

„I haven't said anything till now... than you can decide what your mandant says." Calleigh said and than turned to Rodriguez. „Mr. Rodriguez, when we investigated your dead employee we found something what seems that his dead is your fault..."

„WHAT!" Rodriguez said mad. „Why do you think that I'm so stupid to kill someone."

„Well, because you already killed someone." Calleigh said.

„It was self-defence. It was proved!" Rodriguez said mad.

„We know that with the burglar who tried to rape your girlfriend and of course your gun was investigated after it." Calleigh told. „But what you don't know is that your gun and the bullets it shoot's are registered. And the grooves on the bullet which killed Jeff Garrison are the same like the bullet which killed the intruder two years ago. The same gun... yours!"

Rodriguez lowered his head. He remembered that night when he had no chance instead of killing the guy who tried to rape and kill his girlfriend...

„We also found rat-poison in Garrisons body... we send an investigator back to the bar. There we found out that you stored rat-poison in the same room like the food you serve... how can you explain that!" Calleigh said mad. Rodriguez just moaned. „Did you killed him because he breathed in some of it? Show me your hands!"

Silent, Rodriguez lift his hands. Calleigh investigated them and finally found it. Gunshot residue!

"That proves everything!" Calleigh said. "You killed him!"

The lawer was going to say something, but his mandant cut him off. "He deserved it... he wanted to blackmail me..."

_Jeff was in the storage and looked for something. He found a small box and smelled on it. But so he breathed in a little bit rat-poison. He coughed and almost became senseless. Rodriguez saw everything and helped._

„_Do you want to kill me?" he asked shocked. „Why do you store this in the food-storage."_

„_Hey... sorry guy... I know it's prophibited... but my other storage is..."_

„_I swear you... you will repend that..." _

_After that words Garrison walked back to the storage and looked for new traces. Rodriguez knowed that he could close his business when the authorities found out that he stored poison with food. He saw no other chance. He took his gun and followed him._

_Garrison found more poisionous stuff between bread, noodles and rice and was shocked. He turned to carry it out but there was Rodriguez already standing and pointing the gun on him._

_Seconds later it was over. Garrison layed dead on the ground. Rodriguez took the poison and threw it into the trash-bin before he locked the storage..._

Calleigh listened to his statement. Rodriguez knowed that she already knowed the full truth. But that was his only chance to get a chance for a mitigation.

Calleigh shacked her head when Rodriguez was handcuffed and escorted out. But she was also satisfied. The dead of one victim was clear... but what was with the other two...

Lao Shi drove his van over the streets and confused Horatio with his driving-skills. But Horatio had still no clue what he should say to the man who exposed himself as a dragon in front of him. So Horatio decide to ask the most simple question: „How many... How many of you live on this planet?"

„That's a secret!" Lao Shi answered short and drove very fast over a bridge.

„And where did you got your drivers-licence?" Horatio asked when he realized how bad Lao Shi drove.

„I have no... but that's not important now... Mr. Caine,... what do you know?"

Horatio was silent for a moment, but than he remembered his pledge. „The shoot came from the sky!" he said. „All witnesses said that."

„Oh my gosh... so it must be true." Lao Shi said to himself and shaked his head. „What do you know about drinks!"

„Well... all attacks had to do with tomato-juice and a strange 'stuff' inside." Horatio said and Lao Shi took his hand into a bag.

„Was it this?" Lao Shi asked.

Horatio took the bottle and smelled on the powder inside. „Yes, it is! What is that?"

In New York the others talked about the same...

„That is a instant truth-potion..." Susan explained. „When we stood in the kitchen and you played with the potions you accidently put it on us..."

Nick slowly understood what happend and took the coffee, Susan made to smell on it... „This time you don't mixed something in... or not?"

„Nick it was an accident!" Jonathan said and apologized again.

„Yes, I know..." Nick said and drunk the coffee... „But you have to agree that it w... a... hh... ijfkd..."

Nick lost his speech for several seconds and stared with wide opened eyes into the empty cup before he shaked his head and got his voice back: „Wh... what happend... I wanted a lemonade!"

Jonathan and Susan where relieved,... it worked. Nick forgot everything what happend...

„Sorry... we are out of lemonade!" Jonathan said and smiled friendly...

In Miami,

Jake and Spud screamed short when they saw Horatio sitting in the van. But than Lao Shi explained the situation. When they drove further they told them what they found out.

„No please... why... why he..." Lao Shi stammered. „Why?"

„What?"

„The suspect was one of his students!" Jake whispered to Horatio and looked on the street again. „GRAMPS,... WATCH OUT!"

When Jake screamed, Lao Shi woke up from his lethargy and looked on the street again. In the last second he could prevent that he smashed with his van into a car which was leaving a driveway. The driver honked angrilly when the van passed him. The man hold his head out of the window and shouted: „Did you escaped from the psychatry?"

„Gramps why you don't drive a little bit more carefully before you kill us!" Jake said.

„Sorry... sorry sorry... sorry..." Lao Shi said.

They where in a nice neigbourhood with big luxurious houses. Jake looked around.

„Here we are wrong... he lived in..."

„We are right..." Lao Shi said and pointed on a compass next to him. „I can feel him..."

„You can find people with a compass?" Horatio asked.

„Yes... it's difficult to explain... Jake call the magical-police and all... you know... WHY? WHY?" Lao Shi asked again.

„The truth-potion in the drinks... Helen Garrison... his former fiancee knowed his secret!" Horatio said.

„WHAT! And that you tell us now!" Jake asked.

„So there was really something in the drinks... THAT'S IT!" Spud yelled.

In shock Lao Shi stepped on the break and the van stopped so fast that everyone was smashed to the front. „WHAT?"

„Well... there was truth-potion in the drink's, the woman knowed the secret and she was the first victim. And the club she worked in burned down if I heared right... So it's clear..."

„Yes... yes you are right!" Horatio said. „The Dade-Friendly-Helpers-Club was involved all times. One of thier employes said that she saw a dragon in the storage before it burned down. Helen Garrision was a so good person that she would do everything to make the world better. I understand what you are going to tell..."

„What?" Jake asked confused.

„Okay... Helen knowed the truth, so she maybe also knowed the reciept of this truth-potion..." Spud began to explain. „Our suspect was thinking that she was able to keep this secret."

„But she used the secret to help other people... the abused children, the antisocial mother... all these people told the truth although they knowed that they would go to prison for that." Horatio explained further. „The ex-boyfriend worked in this drink's factory... they where friends, so he trust her again and let her in."

„And during the tour... Helen used the moment and when Weldon didn't watched and filled the truth potion into the juice." Spud said.

„Weldon? I thaught his name was..."

„That's another story!" Spud cut Horatio off and talked further. „So more and more people had to tell the truth... but Weldon was not very happy that she 'fraud' him. Not just because that that she risked to expose the magic, also because that would maybe expose him."

„You are right!" Lao Shi said. „In the time he was in the orphanage he was a so shy boy... when I had to go he changed... oh my gosh... I'm afraid that something more terrible will happen." Lao Shi stepped on the throttle and the van start to race again. He followed the direction of the magical-compass. „What is south-west of here?"

„Some hotels... a high-school,... „ Horatio said.

„Hotels? What hotels?" Lao Shi asked.

„Ehm... WHY?"

„His parents!" Lao Shi remembered. „They where here in Miami, when his parents where killed. They just land on a roof when they where attacked. One day he told me the name of the hotel... Hotel... hotel... hotel..."

„Hotel Sunny Heaven!" Horatio said. „It was in a newspaper, two killed people... the hotel closed several years ago."

„Yes,... there he is... there it began..."

Lao Shi much faster and almost triggered a second accident...

Finally they arrived. The hotel was a high abadoned building near the beach. Lao Shi and Jake left the van. Spud you stay here with Mr. Caine.

Horatio tried to stop them: „Wait you can't surprise him in his condi..."

„He trust me... I know him so long... he will believe me!" Lao Shi said before he and Jake transformed and flew up into the sky.

Horatio was astonished when he saw the both dragons flying up into the sky. For the first time he saw it really. Spud who stood next to him put his arm over Horatio's shoulder. „Trust me... they know what they do... I hope!"

Lao Shi flew up faster than Jake, Jake knowed that his grandfather wanted to be alone with his former student than they reached the top of the building and Jake hid behind a wall again before he heared his grandfather crying.

„Weldon!" he said weak when he saw his former student standing on the roof... ready to jump... this time really!

Lao Shi flew closer to Weldon who didn't looked on him but knowed that he was there.

„Master Luong!" he said and Lao Shi land to transform back and stay there. He didn't came closer, he just stood there, Weldon didn't turned.

„Weldon... Weldon, please look at me! I know what happend! I know what Helen did! Weldon, please!" Lao Shi said.

„Why I should come back... my new master just said that I would be a horrible dragon... do you have any clue how it is to be never praised by someone, to work so hard that you lose all your friends and your freedom... So we decide to jump, but when he jumped... after he disappeared... I couldn't … I couldn't... I was too spinelessly... to... but this time..."

„NO... Weldon... Please, look at me!" Lao Shi beged. Finally Weldon turned and Lao Shi saw his face for the first time after 19 years. He weared his working clouthes and was dirty from the fire he placed in his own house. „You... became big!"

„Yes, I know!" Weldon said dry. „And you are a good dragon-master... I heared about your grandson... he makes a good job."

Jake who heared everything from his hideout was flattered. The carefully peeked to see what was going on. He saw Weldon who was willing to jump and his grandfather who tried to stop him.

„I trust her... we where in love... we wanted to marry... I killed her... I killed two people... and I hurt so many humans. They where right,... they where all right... I am a horrible dragon."

„No,... no that's not true! You are just a … misunderstood one!" Lao Shi said but had no clue what he said.

Horatio meanwhile, ran up the stairs with his gun. Followed by Spud who tried to stop him. But Spud couldn't hold him.

„You make a terrible mistake... they can handle this alone... MR. CAINE...! STOP!"

Horatio finally turned to look on Spud. „If you promise me that nothing terrible will happen."

Than the both people walked up together, slowly...

On the roof, Lao Shi still tried to calm Weldon down. But he was ready to jump.

„You loved her?" Lao Shi asked. „You had no clue what you did?"

Jake who heard everything thied to see better what they did. But Weldon seemed to know it.

„Who is here?" he asked the old man.

„Nobody... We are alone! Just you and me!" Lao Shi said.

„You lie... everyone lies... all people are liars..." Weldon said and turned again to jump.

„NO! Please believe me..."

Horatio and Spud stood behind the heavy steel door to the roof-platform and listened to. But than something happend somewhere, something made noise. It sound like someone let something drop or that something tiped over. It was loud enough to let Lao Shi turn turn to look what happend. For a few seconds he looked but than he turned to see that Weldon disappeared...

„NOOOO..." Lao Shi screamed so loud that even far away the people could hear him.

Jake, Spud and Horatio stormed the roof to see that Lao Shi ran in his human-shape to the wall to look down. It was like in slow motion when the old man arrived and looked down. In shock he saw it...

„NOOOOOOO..."

_**End of Chapter 16**_

Please review. Sorry for the long delay but I was pretty in stress. The final and last Chapter will be update soon.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

It was like in time-elapse when Jake saw his grandfather running to the barricade where Weldon stood just a few moments ago. Jake flew to his grandfather. All was slowler... than he could hear it... with his dragon-ears... a body... smashing on something hard...

Horatio and Spud also entered the roof and looked around. Horatio was holding his gun... and pointing on the place Weldon stood but he was gone. Than Lao Shi arrived it and looked down to scream...

Far away in the hospital, Trixie who fell asleep next to her father woke up in fear. She could feel it... she felt that it was over...

Lao Shi meanwhile collapsed when Jake reached him. Jake looked down to and was horrified. Weldon layed in his human-form in a pool of blood on a terrace 6 or 7 floors down. Lao Shi collapsed again and broke out in tears. Jake hugged his grandfather and tried to calm down him. Everyone couldn't believe it... but it was over. It was finally over...!

In the crime-lab it was like a wave of horror when Weldon died several miles away. But everyone got the feeling that the case is closed.

On the hotel several magical-creatures appeared to prevent that some humans came here. Lao Shi meanwhile sat in his van with a blanket over his shoulders and a cup of hot coffee in his hands. He was still shocked and white in the face. Jake sat next to him the whole time. But Lao Shi still stared on the building and remembered the last twenty years.

Finally Horatio appeared followed by two magicals who escorted him. Holding a piece of paper in his hands.

„Mr. Luong... I found this on the roof. It was his..." Horatio said and handed the paper to Lao Shi who took it silent and defolded it to read.

_I can't live with the fact that I killed two people, and that I injured much more. Once a great man told me that life is the best present you can get and that you have to protect it. I couldn't do that so..._

Lao Shi didn't read further, just put the paper into his pocket. „Thank you!" he said to Horatio who was escorted away from them to Spud who hold a sprayer in his hands.

„Don't worry,... it doesn't hurt!" Spud said short and after a few seconds Horatio fell asleep.

Jake meanwhile sat next to his grandfather who hold the note in his hands. Than the old man turned to Jake.

„Jake,... Jake please promise me... that... If I am ever too harsh to you... tell it me!" Lao Shi said and looked into Jake's eyes. „Please... I doesn't want to lose you too..."

Jake hugged him and promised it...

It was a terrible day for everyone. Something they would remember for the rest of thier lives.

Maybe an hour later, Jake entered the hospital Trixie was in when the wizard's son left with his family the building. A man, his father maybe was with him and his mother. Jake walked to him and thanked him for his help. Than he walked upstairs to meet Trixie in the corridor, far away from her mother and Alexx to talk with Jake. Jake told her everything he knowed and what happend.

„So... you mean that it's over?" Trixie asked.

„Yes!" Jake answered. „It's look like you... and your family where just on the wrong place for the wrong time.

When Jake said this, Trixie looked into the corridor where her father's room was. With his injuries it was possible that he would become invalid. She and her mother got a shock for life. But the life had to go further...

Later the day, when the sun began to sink, Horatio arrived back in the crime-lab with terrible headache. Everything he remembered was that the case was closed after the suicde of the main-suspect. In front of the building he met Gordana who was awaiting him.

„Ms. Matic´, how are you?" he asked friendly.

„I feel better... I heared what happend. I have no clue what I have to think about it. Should I be happy or sad that he can't be punished?" Gordana asked confused and hold her bandaged arm.

„Well,... I think with that what he wrote in his letter... he was punished enough with the mind that he killed them."

„And her brother?" Gordana asked.

In that moment the bar owner was escorted handcuffed out of the building and to a police car. Horatio followed with his view and put on his sunglasses again. The case was closed...

_**The End**_

By the way, in New York...

Nick hold his head and felt terrible...

„Aww... I feel like someone poured a nail into my head. Do you have a painkiller in the house?" Nick asked and lift his hand from the head.

In that moment Susan and Jonathan saw a big red bump on his head. In fear Susan took Nick's glass and smelled on it.

„OH NO! Not again!" both said in chorus and sank thier heads ashamed.


End file.
